Les jumeaux
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: Harry est le jumeaux de Lily deuxième du nom. Disparus du monde magique après la mort de Voldemort, ils réapparaissent pour entrer en première année à Poudlard. Où étaient ils? Sont ils vraiment ce qu'ils semblent être? Que va-il se passer? Lequel est l'ennemi de Voldemort? Quelle va être leur vie à Poudlard?
1. Rentrée teintée de gemélité

-Lily, t'as vu la gueule qu'il tire? Il nous à vu je crois.

-Nan t'es sûr?

-Oh ça va, hein! T'es chiante à être trop sérieuse comme ça! espèce de serpentarde!

-Ta gueule le gryffondor à la noix! Ca commence.

-Au fait on fait ce qu'on à dit dans le train?

-Et comment!

Les deux enfant, se regardèrent en souriant, trop même pour que cela ne sous entende pas un mauvais coup.

-Harry Potter!

Le silence se fit dans la salle, alors que le garçon s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret ou l'attendait le choipeaux.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, un silence de mort s'étira lorsque le choipeaux cria: SERPENTARD!

Le jeune Harry Potter alla s'asseoir, tout souriant à la table des verts et argent alors que le professeur McGonnagall se remettait de ses émotions et appelait la jeune Lily Potter.

Celle-ci fut, au grand soulagement de tous, après d'autres longues minutes d'attente, envoyée à Gryffondor.

Le directeur fit sont habituel discours, puis chacun s'empressa de manger.

Les jumeaux firent connaissance avec les jeunes de leur âge, bien qu'avec difficulté puisque leurs caractères ne collaient pas vraiment avec celui des autres. Lily, extrêmement sérieuse, presque hautaine et taciturne au milieu des lions enjoués et Harry, joyeux et rigolard auprès des serpents inexpressifs.

A la fin du repas, tous furent surpris lorsque Dumbledore demanda à ce que les jumeaux Potter l'accompagne à son bureau. Une fois arrivés, il leur proposa des bonbons mais se vit remercié sans qu'aucun ne soit pris.

-Alors mes enfant, avez-vous bien mangé? Vous n'êtes pas trop perturbés par votre arrivée?

-Du tout professeur, répondirent-ils en coeur.

-Bien, alors je vais venir au but de votre présence ici directement. Il y a onze ans, lors de la mort de vos parents, nous ne vous avons pas retrouvés. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer où vous étiez? Et avec qui? Durant toutes ces années?

-En fait professeur, c'est très simple. Mindy, notre elfe de maison, était partie faire des courses lorsque tonton Voldy esr passé. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, la maison n'était plus que ruine. Mais comme nous étions vivants, elle nous à pris avec elle et nous à emmenés dans un cottage, sous fidelitas, où elle nous as élevé. Notre mère avaient pensé à toute éventualité.

La réponse d'Harry laissa le professeur ébahis. Mais il se reprit rapidement et les congédia.

Argus Rusard, le concierge, les attendait, et les accompagna, en grommelant, jusqu'à leurs salles communes. En chemin, ils discutèrent avec lui, et parvinrent à le faire sourire.

Le lendemain commencèrent les cours. Et le cours de potions fut le premier pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.. Harry et Lily se mirent ensemble d'office, sur le devant de la classe.

L'enseignant entama l'appel, puis s'interrompit vers la fin de la liste.

-Ah oui... Les jumeaux Potter. Nos nouvelles... célébrités.

Puis après quelques noms, ayant finit de vérifier que chaque élève était présent, il débuta son cours.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter une baguette magique, je m'attend donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon... si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bande de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, et sa soeur de sourire. c'est pourquoi Snape se tourna immédiatement vers eux.

Potter! L'un de vous peut il me dire ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

- Un sommnifère puissant que l'on nomme la Goutte du mort vivant, répondit immédiatement Harry.

-Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?

-Eventrer une chèvre, répliqua encore Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup?

-C'est la même plante, aussi connue sous le nom d'aconit.

Rogue était furieux. et cela se sentit dans sa voix lorsqu'il indiqua à tout le monde de prendre note.

- Vous êtes tellement imbus de vous même que vous ne laissez pas votre soeur avoir la moindre chance de répondre. Cela coûtera donc dix points... à Gryffondor, Mr Potter.

-QUOII?!

Les Gryffondor grondèrent, tandis qu'Harry tentait de s'insurger contre une injustice aussi flagrante.

Puis ils commencèrent leur première potion, destinée à soigner les furoncles. Snape passait entre les rangs, critiquant à tour de bras, lorsqu'un épais nuage vert se dégagea accompagné d'un sifflement aigu. Crabbe et Goyle avaient fait fondre leur chaudron. Snape fit disparaitre leur potion et les envoya à l'infirmerie. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, à la table d'à côté.

-Mr Potter! Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit de ne pas mettre les épines tout de suite? Vous pensiez que vous auriez l'air plus brillant ainsi? Voilà qui va coûter dix points... a Serpentard.

Harry commença à grogner mais s'interrompit lorsque sa soeur lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes.

A la fin du cours, alors qu'il allait partir en compagnie de sa soeur, Snape l'interpella.

-Au fait Mr Potter. Pour votre impertinence durant ce cours, et votre évidente volonté a vouloir contester mes ordres, vous serez en retenue demain soir, avec Rusard;

-Bien monsieur.


	2. Cours empreints d'amitié

_Woh! un premier chapitre à peine posté que dans la foulée, une personne me met une review! J'en suis presque tombée de ma chaise! Mais rien que pour ça, je tâcherais, non je m'obligerais à aller au bout de cette fic!_

_Sinon pour te répondre, Loutre-Drake, je vais tâcher de suivre la trame de JK Rowling, mais en sautant des passages et en en rajoutant d'autre. Le passé des Jumeaux sera dévoilé, mais pas maintenant, plutôt vers leur quatrième année (oui je vois loin!)_ _car il y à comme qui dirai... un petit... non deux minuscules détails... les concernant bien évidemment, qui risque de chambouler quelque peu le monde magique... héhé. et je tiens à ce que cela n'intervienne pas trop vite pour les laisser mûrir un peu. (surtout sachant que quand j'écris je vais parfois un peu vite dans le déroulement des évènements!). Concernant la retenue avec Rusard... ne me tape pas! ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous!  
_

* * *

L'après midi fut consacré à l'histoire de la magie, et les jumeaux Potter en profitèrent pour discuter, comme la majorité des élèves.

Draco Malefoy interpella Harry, assis un rang devant lui, et lui demanda comment il avait réussi à ce que le professeur Snape, qui enseignait depuis quelques années déjà, enlève des points à Serpentard pour la première fois. Il ne parut pas très satisfait que son condisciple n'en ai aucune idée, mais il le mit néanmoins en garde que s'il leur faisait perdre d'autres points ainsi, les autres années de Serpentard risquaient de le prendre en grippe. La maison des vert et argent avait beau être une grande famille, si l'un d'entre eux s'évertuait à faire son gryffon, il ne vivrait guère longtemps.

Harry le remercia de l'info et lui promit de faire attention, bien qu'il savait que cela risquait de se reproduire.

A la fin du cours le plus barbant de Poudlard, ce fut au tour de Ronald Weasley de venir alpaguer Harry.

-Hey, Potter! D'où tu t'amuse à ... AIE!

Lily Potter, sortie juste derrière lui, ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Elle lui attrapa l'oreille et la tira, lui interdisant de s'adresser ainsi à son frère.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent en grimaçant, ayant pitié du gryffondor.

-Si le professeur est un empaffé, t'as rien à dire ok Weasley? Maintenant casse-toi!

Le pauvre rouquin, l'oreille plus rouge que ses cheveux, s'enfuit vexé. A côté de Lily, la jeune Hermione Granger, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu es très protectrice avec ton frère, Lily.

-Que veux-tu? C'est mon petit frère! Etant a plus âgée, je suis obligée de veiller sur lui et sa vertu!

-HEY! Laisse ma vertu où elle est! Et je te rappelle que tu n'as que deux minutes de plus que moi, fulmina le "petit" frère.

Les trois autres partirent dans un fou rire mémorable. Lily riait tellement qu'elle en tomba par terre, tandis qu'Hermione et Draco prenait appuie l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas faire de même.

C'est ainsi que la sévère McGonagall les trouva. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant des Serpentard et des Gryffondor rire ensemble, et surtout un Malefoy et une née-moldu. Mais elle dut les interrompre car ils gênaient le passage. Lily se releva promptement, Draco tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre, mais n'y parvint pas. Chaque fois que deux d'entre eux croisaient leur regards, ils se remettaient à rire, entraînant les autres à leur suite. Ils réussirent néanmoins à aller jusque dans le parc du château. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre stratégiquement placé, au bord du lac, car permettant de voir le reste du parc sans être vu.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous reprit leur sérieux, Lily questionna Draco.

-On nous as parlé de ta famille, et on sait qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldu.

-Et alors?

-Ca ne te fais rien d'être entourés par nous?

-Non. Vous deux, les célèbres Potter, vous êtes des cas à part, et Granger, bien qu'un peu trop prompte à lever la main, ce qui est très chiant, est plus intelligente que la moyenne. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas si elle démontre de bonnes dispositions pour la magie en cours de sortilège et de métamorphose. Cela rattrape donc son sang.

-Donc si je résume, dit Harry, en raison de notre célébrité et de l'intelligence d'Hermione, tu nous tolère dans ton entourage... Tu serais pas un profiteur?

-Je suis un Serpentard, nuance! Un vrai serpent sait avec qui nouer des liens pour l'avenir, répondit Draco en relevant le menton.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant deux heures, échangeant leurs connaissances, Draco répondant gracieusement, selon lui, à l'immensité de question qu'Hermione se posait sur les vieilles traditions sorcières.

Puis vint l'heure d'aller manger. Il profitèrent amplement des fish and chips servit. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, n'ayant pas encore reçut de devoir.

Le lendemain leur journée commença avec le petit professeur Flitwick, qui leur expliqua les bases des sortilèges et commença à leur montrer différents mouvement de baguette. Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall les récupéra, joyeux de leur cours de sortilège, et les calma très vite en leur disant que le moindre chahut équivaudrait à prendre la porte. Draco demanda en souriant à ses trois nouveaux amis s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'ils faudrait faire une fois la porte décrochée de ses gond. Leur sourire collectif fut bien vite remplacé par une expression faussement concentré lorsque leur professeur les fixa du regard, la bouche pincée.

Ils tentèrent ensuite de transformer un allumette en aiguille. Hermione et Lily y parvinrent en même temps, mais la seconde fut plus félicitée que la première car son allumette était décorée. Lily expliqua alors sa manière de procéder aux trois autres.

-Essayez de vous représenter l'aiguille que vous voulez avoir, dans votre tête. Imaginez la sous tout ses angles, imaginez la texture, le poids. Quand votre allumette est parfaite dans votre tête, gardez l'idée bien ancrée et lancez le sortilège.

Après ses explications, Hermione, Draco et Harry restèrent quelques instant les yeux fermés, avant de lancer chacun leur tour le sortilège.

Harry obtint une belle aiguille dorée, gravée de multiple S. Celle d'Hermione représentait une nymphe dont les bras se rejoignaient au dessus de la tête pour former le chas de l'aiguille. Et celle de Draco, était un petit serpent dont chaque écaille était finement ciselée.

Leur magnifique travail leur valut de rapporter dix points chacun à leur maisons. Les Gryffondor gagnant tout de même cinq point de plus pour la première réussite d'Hermione.

Le repas du midi fut vite avalé, par nos quatre compères qui filèrent profiter du soleil avant leur cours de botanique. Ils en profitèrent d'autant plus que leur professeur de métamorphose les avaient exemptés de faire le devoir qu'elle donnait au autres: Pourquoi n'avez vous pas réussit à transformer votre allumette en aiguille, sur quinze centimètre de parchemin.

Leur cours de botanique fut des plus simple. Après avoir visité la serre qui allait les recevoir toute l'année, il durent citer toutes les plantes magique qu'ils connaissaient. Elle leur demanda ensuite, comme devoir, de faire des recherches sur chacune de ses plantes et de les classer selon leur dangerosité.

Le quatuor suivit la majorité des élèves à la bibliothèque, rencontrant pour la première fois l'irascible Madame Pince.

Leurs devoir furent vite fait, bien proprement, puisque qu'ils se partagèrent les recherches, les classèrent, puis rassemblèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils ressortaient, alors que les autres élèves cherchaient encore les livres, ou les pages.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se prépara à aller à sa retenue, sous les sourires goguenard de ses amis qui s'étaient de nouveau étalés dans l'herbe au abords du lac.


	3. Informations et duos de jumeaux

Et voici la retenue tant attendue qu'un Dumbledore inattendu, non désiré... va faire sauter! Zut flute et mute! j'ai trois semaines et quatre jours d'avance! tant pis ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Ah, monsieur Potter. Vous venez pour votre retenue je suppose.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Entrez, entrez, ne restez donc pas là. Asseyez-vous. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce que j'allais vous faire faire.

-Je peux peut-être ne rien faire alors, demanda avec espoir le joyeux Serpentard.

-Désolé monsieur Potter, mais vous êtes en retenu, vous devez donc faire quelque chose. Je sais! Vous allez m'aider à classer ces fiches de retenues. Voici la boîte d'un élève. Classez les fiches dans l'ordre chronologique.

Tous deux s'attelèrent à ce laborieux travail, silencieusement, avant que le concierge ne questionne son cadet.

-Mais dites moi... qu'avez -vous bien pu faire pour que le professeur Snape vous colle dès le premier jour?

-En vrai? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste répondu à ses questions. C'est vrai que je répondais vite mais je sais aussi que ma sœur n'aurait pas répondu.

-Pourquoi cela?

-C'est une flemmarde. Elle déteste parler plus qu'il n'en faut. Elle ne partagerait jamais son savoir avec des gens qu'elle considère comme n'en valant pas la peine. Soit une bonne partie de notre classe.

-Mais elle est pourtant à Gryffondor. Ce que vous me décrivez là...

-Ressemble plus au comportement d'un Serpentard. Je sais. Sauriez-vous garder un secret?

-Hein? oui, bien sûr.

-En fait, nous avons tout deux soudoyé le chapeau. Ou plutôt bataillé. D'où le fait que notre répartition ai pris aussi longtemps.

-J'ai peur de comprendre ce que vous me dites là, monsieur Potter.

-Nan, vous avez bien compris. Je devrais être à Gryffondor, et elle à Serpentard.

Argus Rusard regardait l'élève devant lui avec des yeux plus rond que des soucoupes, et la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que lui disait Harry. Puis se reprenant, il réfléchit et lui dit qu'il avait une idée de pourquoi son professeur de potion semblait l'avoir pris en grippe.

Il lui raconta qu'ayant pris ses fonction à Poudlard en 71, il était arrivé l'année de l'entrée à Poudlard du professeur, en tant qu'élève. Parmi les autres élèves se trouvaient le père d'Harry, et les trois énergumènes qui deviendrait ses amis. Ces quatre élèves avait très vite décidé de faire de Snape leur victime. Les farces, moqueries et mauvais coups s'accumulèrent à son encontre, bien que la mère d'Harry le défendait de son mieux. Il répliquait bien sûr, mais les Maraudeurs comme ils s'étaient baptisés eux-mêmes, avaient malgré tout les professeurs de leur côté. Ils allaient en retenue, perdaient des points, mais Snape étant un Serpentard, il était moins défendu par le corps professoral.

La cloche indiquant la fin des cours sonna, mettant fin à leur discussion. Aucun d'eux n'avait terminé de classer leur boîte mais Rusard indiqua à Harry de filer, que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il y aurait toujours un autre élève pour continuer.

Harry courut donc rejoindre ses amis qui passaient tout juste la grand porte, allant tranquillement remplir leurs estomac creusés de fatigue.

-Hey, Harry, comment c'est passé ta retenue?

-Tranquille, on à discuté, et grâce à Rusard, je sais probablement pourquoi Snape ne peux pas me voir en peinture.

-Pourquoi, demanda sa sœur, curieuse.

-Il semblerais que lors de leurs études, notre père et son groupe de potes l'on emmerdé sans arrêt.

-Ah d'accord.

-Oui, c'est compréhensible.

-Nan mais attendez? Y'a rien qui vous choque là, s'exclama Draco.

-Quoi donc, questionnèrent les deux filles.

-Il a DISCUTE avec Rusard! On ne discute pas avec lui!

-Nan, c'est vrai, on se fait...

- Insulter et traiter de tous...

- Les noms d'oiseaux...

-Connus. Et menacer...

-De mort aussi, firent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient entendu la conversation.

-Oh non, pas encore des rouquins!

-T'as quoi contre les rouquins Draco?

-Euh... rien du tout Lily, rien du tout!

-Plutôt si...

-Comme tout Malefoy...

-Qui se respecte mais...

-Comme tout serpent...

-Ton instinct de survie...

-Est plus grand!

Malefoy leva fièrement le menton, vexé, alors que les cinq autres se moquaient de lui. Il pénétra dans la grande salle et se dirigea toujours aussi fièrement vers la table des verts et argent, sans un regard en arrière. Harry le rejoignit, tentant de le calmer mais, la bouche pleine, il ne reçu qu'un regard méprisant et un sourire moqueur.

A la table des rouges et or, Ronald engueulait les deux filles.

-Vous pactisez avec l'ennemi! Comment osez-vous? Vous n'êtes pas des vrais Gryffondor !

Ses deux frères intervinrent, pour se faire engueuler aussi, Ronald ne trouvant pas normal que des Gryffondor puissent côtoyer des Serpentard.

-Ronald...

-La ferme!

-Nous pactisons avec...

-Les Serpentard? Faux...

-Nous ne faisons que tisser des liens...

-Utiles pour l'avenir! Et...

-Lily ne fait...

-Qu'aller voir...

-Son frère!

-S'il est à Serpentard, ça prouve bien qu'il est mauvais!

-Hey, vous avez piqué sa phrase à Draco!

-Pour te répondre Hermignonne, répondit Fred malicieusement, c'est bien possible! Quant à toi, petit frère, ta conception bicolore du monde est ridiculement enfantine. Tu vas donc laisser tranquille désormais ces deux adorables demoiselles jusqu'à ce que tu ais grandis!


	4. Vol bien haut

_J'arrive à la fin de la rédaction de la première année, je cherche un nom pour le quatuor, auriez vous des idées?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le tableau d'affichage des salles communes annonçait le premier cours de vol, et suprême joie pour le quatuor, en commun lion et serpents.

En chemin pour le terrain de Quidditch, Lily et Harry écoutèrent le monologue de conseils d'Hermione, lu dans le Quidditch à travers les âges, ainsi que Draco qui se vantait de savoir déjà voler comme un professionnel.

Le professeur Bibine leur demanda de se placer devant les balais disposés au sol et de leur donner l'ordre de se lever. La majorité des élèves durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais tous finirent par arriver à recevoir leurs balais dans la main. Chacun se positionna dessus et même Draco, se fit corriger sa position. Lily ne le rata d'ailleurs pas la dessus.

-Alors le _professionnel_ tu ne sais pas t'asseoir correctement?

-Gnah gnah gnah.

-Tiens quel est cet étrange bruit que j'entend? Serait-il, comme je le pense émis par les cordes vocales d'un Malefoy?

-Je te zute, Lily, répliqua Draco en lui tirant la langue.

Alors que le professeur entamait son explication concernant le premier envol, le pauvre Neville Longdubat, terrifié, se retrouva à s'envoler dans les airs. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire ce que lui expliquais son professeur. Il se retrouva donc une centaine de mètres au dessus du sol quand il glissa de son balai.

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette, qu'Harry, preux chevalier, fonçait vers le Gryffondor maladroit, sur son balai.

Le professeur Snape qui passait par là, l'observa, inexpressif, réussir à rattraper par la cheville son condisciple, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, celui-ci gesticulant dans tous les sens. Puis ralentissant ainsi sa chute, il l'amena en douceur au sol. Le professeur de vol les gronda, mais félicita tout de même Harry quand son collègue demanda sèchement à ce dernier de le suivre.

Harry suivit son enseignant dans les couloirs, puis les escaliers jusqu'à la salle du professeur Flitwick.

- Filius, puis-je vous emprunter Flint quelques instant?

Flint, Marcus de son prénom, était un sixième année massif et peut gâté par la nature. Il était de plus le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Les deux élèves suivirent leur professeur dans une salle de classe vide un peu plus loin, puis la voix du professeur, une fois la porte refermée, claqua.

-Flint, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

-Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur, demanda dubitativement le sixième année en observant Harry.

-Ais-je pour habitude de sortir un élève de son cours pour lui raconter une blague?

-Certes non professeur. Il semble avoir la carrure pour le poste mais est-il vraiment doué sur un balai? Ce n'est qu'un première année...

-Il a rattrapé son camarade qui tombait d'une centaine de mètre tout en gesticulant. Je peux vous dire que même votre ancien attrapeur, s'il s'était embêté à rattraper un idiot de Gryffondor, se serait pris les pieds dudit idiot dans la figure avant de parvenir à l'attraper. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-Très bien professeur. Mais y aurait-il moyen d'obtenir un bon balai? Parce que les vieux Brossdur de l'école ne sont pas terribles.

-Je m'arrangerais. Quant à vous tâchez de trouver de bon batteur et un bon poursuiveur pour remplacer ceux qui sont partis. Je refuse de voir la coupe de Quidditch quitter le dessus de mon bureau.

-Oui professeur.

-Et vous Potter, vous avez tout intêret à gagner. Sinon je sévirais. Et vous souffrirez. Beaucoup.

-Bien monsieur.

Le professeur s'en alla, laissant les deux élèves. Flint demanda à Harry de le rejoindre après le repas du soir sur le stade, où il lui présenterais l'équipe et lui expliquerais le jeu.

Au repas, Draco fut abasourdi lorsqu'il lui expliqua la situation.

-Mais tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis au moins un siècle! Espèce de...

-T-t-t-t-t-t pas d'insulte Draco! Tu tenteras de faire une bonne action envers les Gryffondor au prochain cours de vol!

-Rêve! Je ne sauverais pas Longdubat.

-Tant pis pour toi. Tu ne seras pas dans l'équipe.

-Bon allez je me dépêches, je veux pas être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

Harry avala sa bouché, pris quelques biscuits puis suivit l'équipe de Serpentard qui s'était unanimement levée à la suite de leur capitaine. En passant devant la table des Gryffondor, il salua rapidement ses deux amies puis disparu par la porte.

Arrivé sur le terrain, Flint lui présenta les autres membres de l'équipe. Adrian Pucey, un énergumène taillé comme une allumette au sourire carnassier, qui occupait le poste de poursuiveur. Un grand dadet à l'air stupide, nommé Christopher Warrington finalisait le trio de poursuiveur avec leur capitaine. Le gardien, Miles Betchley, était un garçon musculeux qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Voilà, Potter. Et toi tu seras l'attrapeur. Il nous manque encore les deux batteurs. Leur sélection se fera à la fin de la semaine.

Les membres de l'équipe partirent, et Flint lui expliqua à quoi servait chacune des balles contenue dans le coffre qu'il avait apporté. Il évita détacher les cognards et le vif, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'échappent. Il expliqua rapidement les règles, la façon dont était comptabilisés les points, les fautes à éviter puis ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Le jour des sélections des batteur, lors du courrier, Harry reçu un long paquet contenant un Nimbus 2000.

Alors qu'il sortait pour aller l'essayer, le jeune Weasley lui barra la route. Il lui prit le paquet des mains et le tâta.

-Ca m'a l'air d'être un balai! Tu es foutu Potter, les première année n'ont pas le droit d'en posséder un!

-Cette règle c'est juste pour mettre tout le monde au niveau des pauvres dans ton genre Weasley. Chez toi les balais, vous les achetez brindille par brindille, ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Draco.

Avant même que le rouquin est eu le temps de répliquer, le professeur Flitwick s'approcha en leur demandant si tout allait bien.

-Potter à reçut un balai, professeur.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, le professeur Rogue nous à mis au courant. De quel modèle s'agit-il?

-Un Nimbus 2000, monsieur.

-Oh, alors nous allons encore avoir peut de chance de reprendre la coupe. Dommage, fit le petit professeur en s'éloignant, sous le regard horrifié du rouquin.


	5. Demoiselle en détresse

Voici la suite!

Loutre-Drake: Ouf! j'y échappe! ^^ contente que la retenue t'aie plu! En ce qui concerne Rusard, j'ai eu envie de montrer une autre facette de lui, le pauvre, toujours vu comme un acariâtre! mais bientôt on saura pourquoi, si tu te rappelles, Rusard à ris au début, en raccompagnant les jumeaux après la rencontre avec Dumby. Hermignonne est pour les jumeaux un surnom affectueux, et un poil moqueur...du point de vue d'Hermione bien sûr!

Concernant Severus, je l'adore, donc je ne peut que chercher à être fidèle à son caractère! Et pour les Serpentard,... faut dire qu'à part Draco, le peut de description qu'on à est peu flatteur ("grand veau","bouledogue",...)

Tezuka: Je sais, c'est assez simple, mais j'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête alors que les idées s'amenaient en foisonnant! (je me suis bien creusée par contre pour un des derniers chapitre de la première année...argh!) Sinon je te remercie de tes encouragements!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le matin d'Halloween, tout Poudlard sentait la citrouille. Des petits crânes grimaçant et des chauves souris voletaient un peut partout. Les murs étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées, la plupart vide, mais pas toutes comme ils le constatèrent en entendu hurler le jeune Weasley.

Le premier cours de la journée des première années Gryffondor fut celui de sortilège, où ils apprirent à faire léviter des objets.

-N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick depuis sa pile de livre. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison!

Etant en commun avec les Serdaigles, la majorité de la classe parvint rapidement à voir leurs plume flotter dans les airs. A la fin du cours, il laissèrent la place à leur condisciples de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard.

Le cours suivant, de défense contre les forces du mal, fut tout aussi suffocant qu'habituellement. Il semblait même aux élèves que l'odeur d'ail s'était renforcée si cela était possible. Lily et Hermione décidèrent de chercher pourquoi le professeur semblait avoir autant peur de son ombre. Elles émirent les hypothèses les plus farfelues qui soit sans parvenir à en trouver une qui puisse être plausible.

Le soir, Hermione laissa ses amis aller au festin et leur indiqua de ne pas l'attendre car elle avait une envie pressante. Lily s'installa donc seule à la table des lions. Elle avait à peine commencé à se servir, que le professeur Quirrell, le balbutiant enseignant de défense, entra affolé dans la grande salle.

Elle l'entendit à peine annoncé qu'il y'avait un troll dans les cachots que le brouhaha envahi la salle. Dumbledore rétablit le silence, et indiqua aux préfets de raccompagner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs.

En passant les portes, Lily attrapa son frère et lui dit qu'Hermione n'était pas au courant pour le troll. Il attrapa donc Draco par la manche et le tira avec eux, suivant les Poufsouffles. Il bifurquèrent dans un couloir latéral et filèrent vers les toilettes des filles. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air. Ils se bouchèrent le nez, Draco maugréant après les stupides lions et leurs stupides frères qui l'entraînait dans des endroit horribles. Un bruit d'énormes pas se fit entendre et ils virent au bout du couloir une masse cauchemardesque qui pénétra dans les toilettes des filles. Quatre mètre de stupidité à la peau grise et terne, couverte de verrue qui traînait de ses bras aussi gros que des troncs d'arbres un énorme massue. Un cri déchirant suivit d'un grand fracas les fit se précipiter vers la pièce. Hermione s'y trouvait bien encore. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans les toilettes, trouvant leur amie plaquée contre le mur du fond, le troll se préparant à lui envoyer un coup de massue. Pris d'un même instinct, les trois jeunes gens, levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent la formule apprise plus tôt en cours de sortilège.

-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

La massue du troll, ainsi qu'un lavabo à moitié brisé et une porte de cabine s'élevèrent dans les airs avant de fondre sur le monstre. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, s'étant retourné en les entendant crier. La porte fut la première à le cogner, le sonnant fortement. L'évier ensuite vint l'assommer définitivement et enfin la massue lui retomba en pleine figure, dans un craquement des plus sinistres qui indiqua un grand malheur pour le nez du troll.

Quelques instant après, le temps de demander à Hermione si elle allait bien, des professeurs, McGonagall en tête, Snape et Quirrell la suivant, pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-Mais que vous est-il passé par la tête? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans vos dortoirs!

Hermione confessa alors avoir eu besoin d'aller au toilettes avant le repas et, subitement obsédée par une question avait du vérifier la réponse dans son manuel de cours. Ce qui inévitablement l'avait retardé et qui l'avait fait rencontrer l'ogre.

-Bien, Miss. Et vous trois?

-Nous on s'est rappelé qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour le troll donc on est venus la chercher et on s'est retrouvés derrière le troll, professeur. On ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione comme ça, expliqua Lily avec l'air nonchalant de celui qui vient juste de faire une balade de santé.

Les professeurs les congédièrent, et ils allèrent se séparer dans le hall, les deux garçons descendant dans les cachots et les filles montant au septième étage. Un repas les attendant dans leur salles communes respectives.

Novembre arriva bien vite, et avec lui le froid et la glace. La saison de Quidditch commençait également. Flint se montrait de plus en plus dur aux entraînement. Après tout, leur premier match serait disputé contre l'équipe des lions. Harry avait été mis au courant des capacités des jumeaux Weasley, batteurs de Gryffondor. Et ceux-ci l'avaient eux même prévenu que même s'ils l'aimaient bien, ils ne lui feraient aucun cadeau. La veille du match, Harry, incapable de dormir décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs. Draco, dont le sommeil était léger, se leva et l'accompagna.

Ils croisèrent malheureusement l'esprit frappeur du château.

-Alors les nains, vous vous promenez dans les couloirs la nuit? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, pour votre propre bien., dit celui-ci malicieusement.

-Et si je te propose des bombabouses et autres farces et attrapes, tu ne dis rien, tenta Harry.

-D'accord, mais je les veux maintenant!

-Je ne les ais pas, mais je peux en commander et dès que je les reçois je te les donne.

Peeves réfléchit quelques secondes avant qu'un grand sourire sournois ne se plaque sur son visage fantomatique.

-Non. C'était maintenant. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS!

Les deux amis se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du couloir, vers les escaliers, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. L'escalier n'était pas là. Ils entendirent le bruit de pas d'une personne et s'empressèrent de se tasser dans un recoin sombre.

-Où sont ils allés, Peeves, demandait une voix qu'il identifièrent comme celle du pompeux préfet de Serdaigle.

-On dit: où sont ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot, Peeves. Où sont ils allés, insista le préfet.

-Je dirais quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît, chantonna Peeves sur un ton exaspérant.

-Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît.

-QUELQUE CHOSE! hahaha! Je t'avais prévenu petit aigle! Je dirais "quelque chose" quand on me dira s'il te plaît!

Peeves s'enfuit, laissant un préfet furieux qui finit par s'en aller également.

Les deux amis attendirent encore un peu, puis commencèrent à sortir de leur recoin lorsqu'il entendirent un déclic derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas vu et contre laquelle ils s'étaient calés.

La porte baillait très légèrement et leur curiosité les piqua. Ils échangèrent un regard et pénétrèrent dans la salle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un énorme chien à trois tête leur faisait face. Imposant, grondant et bavant, l'animal les fixait de ses yeux étincelants. Il montra ses croc démesurément pointus et jaunâtres, s'aplatit comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus et à la grande stupeur de Draco, Harry s'avança vers lui, la main tendue. Le chien la renifla, puis le lécha de haut en bas.

-Euark! Potter ne m'approche plus!

Le dit Potter s'amusait à grattouiller le chien derrière l'oreille d'un de ses immenses tête, lui faisant taper de la patte arrière de façon très rythmée. Il couinait, gémissait de bonheur.

Les deux élèves finirent par s'en aller, mais pas avant qu'un des trois tête ne soit parvenu à bavouiller sur la robe d'un Draco dégoûté.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut obligé de se dépêcher de manger quand Flint le menaça de sa baguette. Il leur ré-expliqua une énième fois le plan de match puis ils entrèrent en trombe sur le terrain, déjà sur leur balais. Les Gryffondor les rejoignirent dans les airs, de même que le professeur Bibine qui s'occupait d'arbitrer le match.

Le professeur leur demanda d'être fair-play, et leur souhaita bonne chance. Un grand coup de sifflet signa l'envol du souafle et la libération des autres balles.

Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe adverse s'empara immédiatement du souafle, qu'elle passa à sa coéquipière Alicia Spinnet qui lui renvoya rapidement en voyant Warrington lui foncer dessus. Johnson faillit attraper le souafle mais Flint fut plus rapide. Il vola droit vers les but, tira, mais Olivier Dubois, le capitaine et gardien, empêcha la balle de passer l'anneau de but. Il renvoya la balle à Katie Bell qui évita Flint d'un plongeon gracieux pour se recevoir un cognard envoyé par Urqhart en pleine tête. Pucey récupéra la balle un peu plus bas, mais ne put guère avancer loin, cueilli à son tour par un cognard envoyé par un des jumeaux Weasley. Johnson réceptionna le souafle, évita un cognard, puis Betchley et parvint à marquer le premier but du match. Harry cherchait le Vif d'or tout en gardant un oeil sur le match. Il fit quelques looping lorsque Flint égalisa grâce à un cognard que Dubois eu à éviter.

Spinnet repris le souafle, mais en voulant le passer à Bell, Warrington parvint à le prendre. Il le passa à Pucey, le plus agile des trois poursuiveurs de Serpentard, qui se faufila entre un tir croisé de cognard, entre les jumeaux roux, sous Johnson grâce à une belle roulade du paresseux diagonale puis marqua un nouveau but alors que le commentateur signalait le Vif d'or. Harry se retrouva au coude à coude avec McLaggen, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, fonçant vers la petite balle ailée. Ils se penchèrent de plus en plus sur leurs balais, accélérant lorsque Flint voulut gêner le Gryffondor et gêna également Harry qui perdit le Vif des yeux. Les lions protestèrent et madame Bibine leur octroya un coup franc. Ils tentèrent d'égaliser de nouveau, mais perdirent et Serpentard marqua très vite un troisième but, puis un quatrième. Pendant ce temps là, Harry vit son balai trembler. Il commença à ne plus répondre, zigzaguant et faisant des embardés durant lesquels il luttait pour ne pas tomber. Une secousse plus forte que les autres fini par le désarçonner, le laissant suspendu d'une main. Flint avait commencé à faire des cercles sous lui, en compagnie d'Urqhart et d'un des frère Weasley. Soudain, le souafle passa à proximité de lui, lors d'une passe entre Gryffondor, et il ne put s'empêcher, avec un sourire d'ange, de l'envoyer à son capitaine d'un coup de pied.

-T'inquiète pas Flint, Urqhart et Weasley suffiront si je tombe! Laisse pas les lions rattraper notre score!

Flint lui jeta un dernier regard puis retourna au match, surveillant de temps en temps.

Aussi soudainement que son balai était devenu fou, il se stabilisa et Harry en profita pour se remettre dessus. Mais en faisant cela, il manqua d'avaler quelque chose. Il descendit en piqué, atterrit brutalement et toussa, pour se retrouver à cracher le Vif d'or. Joyeux, il le montra bien haut, et Bibine siffla la fin du match juste au moment ou le souafle venait de passer encore une fois un but de Gryffondor. Fair-play, les jumeaux vinrent le féliciter, en se moquant de sa technique particulière et très originale.

Après le match, Harry fut transporté par ses camarades jusque dans la salle commune des vert et argent, ou quelques uns avaient ramené de quoi manger et boire. Si Harry et Draco, fatigués, finirent par aller se coucher cers minuit, ils ne purent s'endormir avant les deux heures, lorsque Snape vint mettre un terme à la petite fête.

Un mois plus tard, le réveil des étudiants fut salué par une belle couche de neige immaculée qui recouvrait le parc. Les jumeaux Weasley firent bien rire tout le monde, excepté les enseignants, car ils avaient ensorcelé des boules de neige pour qu'elle suivent et attaquent le turban du professeur Quirrell.

Le Quatuor croisa Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui transportait un sapin plus haut que lui jusqu'a la grande salle. Les professeurs profitaient de ce week-end pour décorer le château pour noël. Un délicat givre scintillant recouvrait les murs du château, du gui déposé ici ou là. Il va sans dire d'ailleurs que la plupart des élèves évitaient de passer sous les branches dudit gui. Malheureusement le matin de noël, après avoir ouvert leurs cadeaux, les membres du quatuor se retrouvèrent en bas du grand escalier. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et les jumeaux Potter se retrouvèrent à passer les grandes portes exactement au même moment que le professeur Snape. Ils se heurtèrent tout trois à un mur invisible. Snape commença à s'énerver et à lancer des sort contre le mur qui les absorbait sans faiblir.

Le rire du directeur l'interrompit.

-Ne vous acharnez pas ainsi, Severus. J'ai moi même levé les protection de ce lieu suite à la proposition d'élèves. Vous êtes sus une branche de gui. Il vous faut donc embrasser ceux qui s'y trouvent avec vous.

-Hors de question Albus!

-Alors vous resterez là. J'en suis désolé mes enfants.

Snape, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se pencha et fit une bise rapide aux jumeaux puis s'en fut vers la table, le bouclier s'étant désactivé.

Avec le nombre d'élèves partis en vacances, il n'y avait qu'une seule table pour tout le monde.. Le quatuor en profita pour s'installer côte à côte.

-Alors les filles, qu'avez vous reçu?

-Mes parents m'ont envoyé les œuvres de Shakespeare, un auteur moldu.

-Mindy m'a envoyé un gros pull, un livre de sortilèges avancés et un lot de plumes. Et vous les garçon?

-Mes parents m'ont envoyé l'habituel colis de confiseries, que je partagerais avec vous tout à l'heure, et une chaîne aux armoiries des Malefoy , en argent le plus pur!

-Arrête de te venter Draco, on sait que tes parents sont riches! Quant à moi, Mindy m'a envoyé également un gros pull tricoté, un livre de défense et un nécessaire à balai.

-Votre elfe vous gâte, constata Hermione.

-Elle se prend pour notre mère, et après tout elle nous à élevés, répondit Lily.

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles qu'il entamèrent leur petit déjeuner, la table regorgeant de scones, croissants chauds, chocolat et cafés, tartines et autres pains.


	7. Chapter 7

En retournant dans leur, dortoir, Draco voulant récupérer son colis, ils s'aperçurent qu'un paquet était posé sur le lit d'Harry. Harry le récupéra, curieux. Il se tâta, le soupesa, l'observa sous tous ses angles durant de longues minutes avant qu'un Draco exaspéré ne menace de l'ouvrir lui même s'il ne le faisait pas.

En l'ouvrant, un tissus très léger et brillant glissa à terre. Draco avait la bouche grande ouverte en observant le tas de tissu.

-Tu as une attitude très sang-pur cher ami, le taquina Harry.

Draco referma brusquement la bouche, lançant un regard noir à son ami, avant de lui dire combien il avait de la chance de recevoir une telle cape.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est une cape d'invisibilité Harry! C'est super rare et extrêmement cher! Et regarde tu as un message!

Harry pris le parchemin que Draco lui indiquait dans les restes du paquet.

"Ton père m'as laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais en bon usage. Très joyeux noël."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent surpris devant l'absence de signature. Puis se reprenant, il s'élancèrent hors du dortoir pour aller rejoindre les deux filles qui s'impatientaient à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

Effectivement, celles-ci leur lancèrent un regard plus noir que celui de Snape énervé. Embarrassés, ils s'aplatirent en excuses et expliquèrent rapidement ce qui les avaient retenus. Cela piqua l'intérêt des jeunes filles, mais elles n'eurent pas plus idée que leurs amis quand à l'expéditeur du cadeau. Les Potter se promirent d'envoyer une lettre à leur elfe pour savoir si elle en saurait plus.

Draco partagea équitablement les friandises que ses parents lui avaient envoyé entre lui et ses amis, puis ils grignotèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. De rien surtout.

-Vous croyez que si j'envoie une pierre suffisamment grosse dans le lac, le calmar me la renverra?

-Si je te met une baffe, là tout de suite, tu me baise la main, ricana Draco.

-Vous êtes vraiment idiots tous les deux!

-Oh Hermione, lit ton livre et laisse nous raconter des bêtises tranquille veux-tu, dirent en choeur les deux garçons.

Ils se prirent de concert chacun un livre sur la tête, ce qui leur amena de fausses larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi vous êtes aussi violentes, pleurnichèrent ils en courant hors de la salle désaffectée où le quatuor avait décidé d'élire domicile.

Après quelques instants, Hermione se tourna vers son amie.

-On va les chercher Lily?

-Non.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

Et les deux filles retournèrent à leurs livres respectifs.

Le repas du soir fut mouvementé. Entre les dindes, les bûches et le pudding, les pochettes surprises explosaient régulièrement. Chacun se retrouva affublé d'un chapeau, d'une barbe ou d'accessoires divers et variés. Les professeurs burent, beaucoup. Hagrid réclamait régulièrement une nouvelle bouteille de vin, embrassa la joue d'une McGonagall gloussante. Dumbledore s'était lancé dans un concours de blague avec Flitwick. En vérité, le seul qui ne s'amusait pas, c'était le professeur Snape. Buvant de l'eau, un air meurtrier accroché au visage depuis que le directeur l'avait obligé à mettre un chapeau rouge à pompon, il marmonnait ce qui semblait être la liste des poisons les plus atroces, en jetant régulièrement un regard du côté de celui qu'il surnommait le "vieux fou".

Au moment de se coucher, les deux Serpentard en furent incapables. Trop excités à l'idée des possibilités qu'ouvrait la cape d'invisibilité. Harry en profita pour écrire sa lettre puis ils attendirent que minuit passe et se glissèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs, recouverts par la cape. Ils se baladèrent longuement dans les couloirs, allant jusqu'au septième étage tenter de découvrir l'entrée du repaire des Gryffondor. N'y parvenant pas ils redescendirent tranquillement quand au détour d'un couloir, il croisèrent Rusard et Snape. N'ayant pas moyen de les éviter sans risquer de les bousculer, il foncèrent dès qu'ils virent un porte entrouverte. Ils retinrent leur respiration quand les deux hommes passèrent devant la salle, puis observèrent la pièce. Celle-ci était vide, hormis un grand miroir magnifique. Un cadre d'or sculpté était gravée d'une étrange phrase: riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait idée de la langue utilisée, mais ce qui se passait sur la surface polie du miroir les intrigua.

-Draco, tu vois ce que je vois?

-Ca dépend, tu vois quoi?

-Je me vois, avec ma soeur, et nos parent souriant autour de nous.

-Je vois pas la même chose. Je me vois avec mon diplôme de Poudlard, avec une fille dont le visage est flou, et mes parents fiers de moi.

Un discret raclement de gorge les interrompis. Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un longue barbe. Une barbe qui se révéla, lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, appartenir au directeur de l'école.

Ils s'excusèrent de ne l'avoir ni vu ni entendu et Dumbledore leur répondit en souriant que l'invisibilité semblait les rendre sourds et myopes.

-Les enfants, je dois vous dire que ce miroir sera déplacé demain, et que vous ne devrez pas le chercher.

-Bien monsieur, mais peut-on savoir ce qu'il fait?

-Et ce que vous voyez, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vois le plus grand sorcier actuel, rajouta Draco.

-Pour l'homme le plus heureux au monde, le Miroir du Riséd ne serait qu'un miroir ordinaire, il n'y verrait que son reflet. Quant à savoir ce que j'y vois monsieur Malefoy, c'est moi avec une bonne paire de chaussette à la main. Maintenant remettez donc cette merveilleuse cape, et retournez vous coucher.

Les deux garçons obéirent, mais quant ils furent assez loin, Draco indiqua à Harry qu'il était sur que le professeur avait menti quand à ce qu'il voyait.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'empressèrent de raconter aux filles leur aventure nocturne. Lorsqu'ils citèrent la mystérieuse phrase, les filles se mirent à rire de concert, ce qui les vexa.

-Les garçons, pas la peine de bouder! Ce n'est pas une autre langue, c'est juste écrit à l'envers. La phrase signifie " Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton coeur le désir".

-Ce que vous avez vu est donc ce que vous souhaitez le plus au fond de votre coeur. Et en ce qui concerne le directeur, il as du effectivement vous mentir, mais essayez un peu d'imaginer tout ce qu'il à fait de sa vie? Il pourrait se voir réparant une erreur qu'il a faite alors qu'il ne le peu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on raconte à deux élèves de onze ans.


	8. Chapter 8

Les cours reprirent bien trop vite au goût du quatuor, qui virent défiler les mois et les matchs. Les Gryffondor parvinrent miraculeusement à gagner le match contre les Poufsouffles. Le quatuor travailla durement, pour n'avoir que le minimum de devoir durant les vacances de pâques. Pendant lesdites vacances ils surent que le jeune Weasley s'était fait pincer la nuit pour une histoire de dragon. Courageux, il ne raconta pas avoir croisé les deux Serpentards qui l'avaient aidé alors que Rusard arrivait près de lui. Ils avaient découvert ce qu'il projetait de faire en tombant sur une lettre de son frère aîné, et ils l'avait suivit la nuit. Ce furent eux qui lui prirent le dragon des mains et qui montèrent à la tour d'astronomie le remettre à Charlie Weasley. Cette nuit là calma les dissensions entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, mais le rouquin arrêta de les insulter dès qu'il les croisaient sans Lily.

Malheureusement le lendemain, Snape mis Harry en retenue pour une raison aussi obscure qu'injustifiée. Il se retrouva alors en retenue avec le jeune Weasley. Et bien que surpris de se retrouver à onze heure aux abord de la forêt interdite, il se fit une raison. Le rouquin, lui, trembla quand il compris où ils allaient aller.

Ils devaient retrouver une licorne qui avait été blessée. Hagrid leur montra du sang de la pauvre bête de façon à ce qu'ils sachent s'il trouvaient une piste. Les deux élèves s'enfoncèrent en compagnie de Crockdur, le chien de Hagrid sur le sentier tandis qu'Hagrid en prenait un autre. A un instant ils s'arrêtèrent et tendirent l'oreille, ayant entendu un bruit. Ce qui ressemblait à un frôlement de cape sur les feuilles morte. Ils se remirent en marche, plus lentement. Il retrouvèrent des taches de sang de licorne qui semblait frais. Puis ils virent une tache blanche un peu plus loin. Ils s'approchèrent un peu et purent identifier la licorne qu'ils cherchaient.

Elle était morte, ses longues jambes étaient repliées contre son corps et sa crinière s'étalait sur les feuilles mortes en une tâche gris perle.

Ils virent un buisson frémir, puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol jusqu'à la licorne. Elle pencha sa tête sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et bu son sang. Weasley ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement, et de filer, Crockdur à sa suite. La silhouette releva la tête, mais Harry ne vit rien de plus que le sang qui coulait sur sa poitrine. Au moment où la silhouette se précipita vers lui, il entendit un bruit de galop. Coup de chance, il avait fait un pas en arrière et était ainsi tombé, glissant sur une racine. Cela lui permit d'éviter d'entrer en collision avec un centaure qui lui sauta par dessus. La silhouette s'enfuit et le centaure revint vers Harry. Il était blond avec un corps d'équidé à la robe claire. Ses yeux bleus comme des saphirs délavés, l'observèrent un instant.

-Je sais qui tu es. Tu devrais retourner auprès de Hagrid. Grimpe ce sera plus rapide.

Alors que Harry venait de s'installer sur le dos du centaure, deux de ses congénères arrivèrent, les flanc palpitants et couverts de sueur.

-Firenze, tonna l'un d'entre eux, n'as tu pas honte de porter un humain sur ton dos? Te prendrais tu pour une vulgaire mule?

-Vous savez comme moi qui est ce garçon, Bane. Il doit quitter la forêt, et plus vite il le fera mieux cela vaudra.

Ledit Bane s'énerva, au point que l'autre centaure du intervenir pour tenter de le calmer, ce qui eu malheureusement l'effet contraire.

Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne, lança avec véhémence Firenze, Ne comprends-tu pas pourquoi elle à été tuée? Les étoiles ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans cette forêt même si pour cela il faut venir en aide à un humain!

Firenze partit alors au galop, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé auprès d'Hagrid. En chemin, le centaure interrogea Harry.

-Jeune Harry, sais tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne?

-Pas vraiment, nous n'utilisons, en potion, que leurs crins et leur corne. Mais je me doute qu'il est puissant.

-Tuer une licorne est un acte monstrueux. Pour commettre un tel crime, il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si l'on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

-A quoi bon? Mieux vaut mourir plutôt qu'être maudit.

-A moins que l'on ai besoin de survivre suffisamment pour boire autre chose, qui redonne force et puissance, qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Sais-tu ce qui est caché à l'école?

-Non, avoua Harry.

-Il est quelqu'un qui veut revenir. Toi et ta soeur êtes les seuls pour le moment à pouvoir l'arrêter.

Ils venaient de retrouver Hagrid, qui avait déjà récupéré le rouquin.

Harry relata sa discussion avec le centaure dès le lendemain. Assis autour de la table de leur salle privée, les membres du quatuor s'interrogèrent. Puis d'un coup Hermione les débloqua.

-Chez les moldus, je ne connais qu'une chose qui donne la vie éternelle: la pierre philosophale. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

-Hermione tu es géniale, s'écrièrent ils en même temps.

Lily expliqua à leur amie que nombre de légendes moldu venaient en fait d'histoires concernant les sorciers.

-Donc, l'école cache la Pierre Philosophale, d'ailleurs vous vous rappelez au début d'année? L'article de journal sur le cambriolage d'un coffre de Gringott? Elle devait y être.

-Elle est certainement cachée derrière le chien à trois tête dont vous nous aviez parlé, supposa Lily.

-Oui, et c'est à coup sûr l'autre timbré du bulbe qui se prenait pour un Lord qui veut la récupérer.

-Mais il est dans la forêt. Il faut quelqu'un pour l'aider à l'intérieur même du château, finit Hermione.

-QUIRRELL, s'exclamèrent ils tous les quatre après quelques instant de réflexion.

Ils décidèrent alors de surveiller leur professeur, et au moindre signe leur indiquant qu'il tentais de voler la pierre, ils fonceraient la voler avant lui.

Ce qui ne se produit pas avant qu'ils n'aient passés leur examens, ronchonnant plus où moins.


	9. Réflexion, énervement et sortilège

me revoilà, et pour me faire pardonner du temps d'inaction (je finalisais des nouvelles pour un concours), voilà un looong chapitre! Le prochain terminera la première année.

* * *

Draco arriva, essoufflé d'avoir courut et leur dit avec empressement que Quirrell était dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Les trois autres se relevèrent et foncèrent dans les escaliers, vérifiant au passage que leurs baguettes étaient bien dans leur poche.

Il dérapèrent de concert devant la porte de la salle du chien à trois tête puis, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour, pénétrèrent dans la salle. Une harpe laissait entendre une douce musique et le molosse tricéphale dormait comme un bienheureux. Le quatuor s'approcha des pattes du chien et découvrit, comme ils s'y attendaient, une trappe. Il l'ouvrirent et se rendirent compte en sentant un souffle brûlant sur leur nuque, que la harpe avait arrêté de jouer. Ils retournèrent lentement, et deux d'entre eux se retrouvèrent subitement couverts de bave alors que les deux autres subissaient un reniflage en règle.

Ayant fini de renifler les filles, le chien couina content de les voir. Draco râlait encore, ce que le chien prit comme un invitation au jeu. Une des grosse tête le poussa donc brusquement, le faisait dégringoler dans les profondeur de la trappe.

-Dracoooooo, cria Hermione.

-Ca va, vous inquiétez pas! C'est mou ici, dit la voix lointaine de leur ami.

Ils grattèrent gentiment le museau du chien et sautèrent rejoindre Draco.

A peine avaient ils atterrit que la chose molle, se révéla être une plante, qui les entourait de ses lianes.

Lily, fut la plus prompte à allumer le bout de sa baguette, obligeant la plante à se rétracter rapidement.

-C'était quoi ça?

-Un filet du diable. Tu devrais écouter un peu mieux en botanique, répondit Lily.

Il longèrent un couloir, puis entendant un bruit d'ailes, entrèrent dans une pièce au plafond plus haut que la grande salle. Une multitude de choses, qu'ils identifièrent, en plissant les yeux, comme des clés ailées, voletaient dans les hauteurs de la pièce.

Hermione fut la première à repérer les balais qui les attendaient.

Harry et Draco, plus à l'aise sur des balais, montèrent dans les airs tenter de trouver la clés qu'il leur fallait pour passer la porte de la salle.

Lily leur indiqua qu'il fallait une grosse clé à l'ancienne, probablement en argent.

Les garçons repérèrent en même temps la clé qu'il fallait, avec une aile abîmée, et foncèrent dessus à vive allure. Il la plaquèrent entre leurs main et l'amenèrent aux filles qui ouvrirent la porte avant de relâcher la clé, après que Lily lui eut lancé un Reparo pour ses ailes.

Il entrèrent dans une toute nouvelle pièce, contenant un échiquier géant.

Ils comprirent rapidement qu'il leur faudrait prendre la place de quatre pièces noires s'ils voulaient traverser la salle. Le roi blanc leur signifia que la victoire devait être autant par l'échec et mat que par la destruction de toutes les pièces adverses.

Draco prit les choses en main, ayant depuis tout petit, affûté aux échecs un esprit de stratège. Il prit la place d'un cavalier, ordonna à Harry de prendre celle d'un fou, et à Hermione celle d'une tour. Par contre, sous la menace d'une baguette, il demanda poliment à Lily de prendre la place de la reine. Les blanc commencèrent.

-C'est parti! Pion en E5!

Les pertes de pions s'enchaînèrent, ainsi que quelques simples échecs aux rois. La reine blanche, trop près du roi noir pour le mettre en échec, fut détruite par celui-ci. Un cavalier noir tomba. Politesse qui fut rendue quelques tour plus tard. La partie s'allongeait petit à petit. Draco, sur son noir destrier, entra en jeu. Il détruit en deux coup un fou adverse. Plusieurs éléments blanc s'effondrèrent, puis une tour noir fut détruite.

-Lily! diriges-toi en G5 s'il te plait!

Puis quelques tours plus tard:

-Harry, va en E7!

Peu après, Draco du réfléchir plus longuement. Son roi était en échec. A coté de lui, un des leur bloquait une case. un peu plus loin une tour blanche le mettait en échec s'il reculait. devant lui, l'autre tour blanche ricanait. Et en diagonale de la tour, un pion blanc. Draco, transpirait, réfléchissant à comment se sortir de se mauvais pas quand soudain, il se rappela que les pions ne pouvait attaquer ce qui se trouvait en arrière d'eux. Il ordonna donc à son roi de détruire la tour blanche la plus proche. Un pion noir tomba, basse vengeance des blancs. Vengeance que Draco contra en envoyant Hermione détruire la seconde tour blanche. Puis Lily s'avança, mettant le roi blanc en échec.

-Hermione, va en G2, détruire le pion et mettre le roi en échec.

Le roi blanc se sauva, mais Lily le remit bien vite en échec. Puis ce fut le tour de Draco.

-Harry, va en C5, on va l'avoir!

Le roi blanc se déplaça, sauvant sa vie pour quelques secondes.

Lily, à toi l'honneur en A1!

Les deux armées détruites presque en totalité, le roi blanc fut ainsi mis en échec par le quatuor au grand complet, et il signa sa édition.

-Echec et Mat, cria la jeune fille.

Félicitant, leur blond compagnon, les quatre compères passèrent la porte donnant accès à la salle suivante.

Une odeur répugnante mais familière leur sauta aux narines.

-Pouah! On dirait les chaussettes de Harry quand il revient d'un entraînement de Quidditch, clama Draco en se pinçant le nez.

-Hey! c'est pas vrai, répliqua le concerné.

-Je te ferai sentir la prochaine fois tu verras! En attendant, le troll est assommé donc on file à la prochaine salle.

Se bouchant le nez du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ils foncèrent au fond de la salle, s'empressant de retrouver une atmosphère plus saine.

Dans la nouvelle salle, teinte de vert et d'argent, une simple table présentait une série de fioe emplies de potions diverses. La porte claqua derrière eux, et de grandes flammes colorées apparurent devant chacune des sorties de la salle.

-Difficile de savoir qui à fait cette épreuve, dit sarcastiquement Lily.

Un parchemin attira leur attention.

Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple fin d'ortie,

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesses d'agonie,

Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.

Le second: différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième: Elles sont de tailles inégales,

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.

-Et merde!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Draco?

-C'est bien Sev ça! De la foutue logique!

-Sev, s'étonnèrent les trois autres.

-C'est sur ça que vous vous arrêtez, questionna le blondinet en relevant un sourcil. C'est mon parrain. Il m'a toujours fait travaillé ma logique, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce qu'il inventait.

Le quatuor réfléchit longuement, hésitant. Puis Hermione eut l'illumination.

-Celle là!

-Oui, firent les trois autres, un sourcil relevé.

-C'est celle là qui nous permettra de passer la prochaine porte.

-Oui, cela colle avec ma déduction que celle-ci est celle qui permet de retourner en arrière.

Etant donné qu'il n'y avait que peut de potion dans la fiole ronde permettant d'aller de l'avant, ils convinrent que deux d'entre eux, Hermione et Draco, iraient retrouver les professeurs.

Se jetant un dernier regards il burent chacun leur part de potion et passèrent les portes, laissant la salle vide. Harry, suivit de sa soeur, entrèrent dans une grand salle, au fond de laquelle brillait le miroir du Riséd. Devant ce dernier se tenait le professeur Quirrell, semblant réfléchir. Mais en entendant les deux élèves arriver, il se retourna.

-Ah, les Potter! Etonnés je suppose de découvrir que le professeur Rogue n'est pas là? Après tout qui aurait soupçonné le p...p...pauvre et b...b...bégayant p...p...professeur Quirrell?

-Nous, répondirent les jumeaux d'un ton presque ennuyé.

Le vil enseignant s'étouffa d'étonnement et de rage devant la réaction de ses élèves. Il ne comprenaient pas comment ces deux gamins avaient pu percer à jour son stratagème pourtant parfait. mais reprenant contenance, il se retourna vers le miroir, tentant encore de comprendre comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Sers-toi des enfants... siffla une voix semblant venir du turban de Quirrell.

-Venez là vous deux. dites moi ce que vous voyez.

Les jumeaux se placèrent face aux miroir, et se retinrent de rire. Ils se voyaient tous deux, le reflet d'Harry plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une pierre rouge, la donnant avec un sourire à Lily qui la mis dans sa propre poche. Lily sentit sa poche s'alourdir.

-Alors? Que voyez-vous, demanda Quirrell d'un ton pressé.

-Je me vois recevoir la coupe du plus grand dormeur avec les félicitation de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, idiot de frère? Personnellement je me vois également félicitée, par le même professeur, mais pour vous avoir fait dégager de l'école.

Quirrell, grognant de rage, les poussa pour se remettre devant le miroir.

-Ils mentent... siffla de nouveau la voix du turban. Laisse moi leur parler face à face.

Quirrell enleva donc son turban, et se retourna.

-AHHHHHH! soeurette protège moi de cette face de craie serpentesco-démoniaque!

-Démerdes-toi.

Harry renifla, les yeux larmoyant, et affichant une moue de chien battu.

-Ca marche pas.

-CA SUFFIT, grogna ladite face de craie, quelque peu énervée d'être ignorée par deux morveux. Voyez ce que je suis devenu par votre faute! Faible, sans corps. Et vous allez gentiment me donner cette pierre, maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que le sacrifice de vos parents ai été vain!

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, avant de répondre en choeur un "non" définitif et moqueur.

Rageur, face de craie, ordonna à son sous-fifre de les attraper et de leur prendre la pierre.

-Amor maternus crematur!

Le sortilège lancé en même temps par les jumeaux, fit apparaitre des cloques sur le sorcier hurlant. Les cloques rougirent puis noircirent. Quirrell tomba, criant, de même que l'âme parasite qui elle finit par s'échapper en une fumée noire au moment où le professeur Dumbledore entrait dans la salle. Les jumeaux s'évanouissant au même moment, épuisés par la dépense magique due au sortilège.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre cours, pour clore la première année!

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent dans l'infirmerie, Dumbledore souriant entre eux.

Celui-ci, après les avoir salués, relata les derniers évènements. Puis il leur demanda quel était ce sortilège qu'ils avaient lancé.

-Amor maternus crematur, répondit Lily.

-L'amour maternel brûle. Quel choix de mots judicieux pour un être qui n'en à jamais eu et qui le méprise. C'est un sortilège de votre invention?

-Effectivement monsieur, nous l'avons créé il y a deux ans, après que notre elfe nous ai expliqué que Voldemort n'était probablement pas mort.

-Il y a deux ans? mais vous n'aviez que... vous êtes de biens jeunes génies tous les deux!

Les jumeaux sourirent, malicieusement, puis Harry posa une question qu'il avait à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi le professeur Rogue me déteste autant?

-Parce qu'il haïssait votre père et que celui ci lui à sauvé la vie.

-Quoi?

-Oui, dit Dumbledore d'un air rêveur. C'est curieux comme les gens réagissent parfois. Le professeur Rogue ne supporte pas d'avoir une dette envers votre père.

-Professeur?

Dumbledore se tourna vers Lily, curieux et attentif.

-Comment se fait-il que la pierre soit passée du miroir à ma poche?

-Une de mes idée les plus brillante, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, entre nous. Seul quelqu'un désirant trouver la pierre, et non s'en servir, pourrait la prendre. Mon intelligence me surprend moi-même parfois... Maintenant que diriez-vous d'entamer ces friandises que vous ont envoyé vos amis? Ah des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue! Un jour, quand j'étais jeune, j'en ai trouvé une qui avais un goût de poubelle. Depuis, j'ai peur d'en manger, mais vous ne vous en privez pas!

Le professeur observa, puis déclarant e rien risquer avec un caramel, il mit dans sa bouche une dragée d'un brun doré.

-Quelle horreur! De la cire pour les oreilles, s'exclama t-il en toussant.

Quelques jours après, Harry ayant raté le dernier match de Quidditch, ils purent sortir pour le banquet de fin d'année.

Les jumeaux, entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, ne s'arrêtant pas au vu du soudain silence qui s'étendit dans la grande salle. Ils allèrent chacun s'asseoir au côté de leurs amis. Dumbledore arriva peut après, et comme il le disait lui même, les importuna par des bavardages de vieillard. Il compta les points, en rajoutant, au vu des derniers évènements, et Serpentard se retrouva à égalité avec les Gryffondor. Lily tenta bien de protester, qu'ils avaient bravé nombre de règlements de l'école que Serdaigle devait gagner, mais rien n'y fit. Dumbledore prit donc la coupe des quatre maisons au professeur Rogue, la dédoubla et offrit la copie à McGonagall, rendant l'originale au maître des potions.

C'était une première à Poudlard, deux maisons à égalité à la fin de l'année.

-Maintenant, profitez de ce festins mitonné par nos elfes, spécialement pour ce jour particulier!

Les tendres rôtis et les corned beef, les frites, les pâtisseries diverses et variées disparurent rapidement dans les centaines d'estomacs affamés.

Trois jours après, ils reçurent leurs résultats d'examen. Aucun étonnement n'apparut parmi le quatuor: Lily et Hermione étaient les meilleures de leur année, à ex-æquo. Draco arrivait juste derrière avec quelques point de moins. Quant à Harry, il n'était que dixième de son année.

Bientôt les armoires furent vidées, la valises faites et Hagrid les guida jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Le quatuor se promit de s'écrire, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir se retrouver durant les vacances. A la gare King's Cross, chacun retrouva avec joie ses parents. Si les Malefoy eurent du mal à tolérer la présence d'Hermione et ses parents au côtés de leur fils il n'en montrèrent rien. Ils furent des plus courtois. Les deux Potter attendirent que leurs amis soient partis, pour sortir de la gare et se diriger vers une ruelle discrète. Lily sorti une belle plume d'oie immaculée de son sac et en tendit l'extrémité à son frère.

-La Maison de l'Amour est à nous, prononcèrent ils ensemble.

Et dans un claquement ils disparurent de la ruelle.

Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard, à des lieux de là, en bordure d'une forêt. Ils s'avancèrent sous les frondaisons, écoutant les pépiements des oiseaux. Un sentier peu entretenu les guida jusqu'à une petite maisonnette. S'étalant sur deux étages, la maisonnette présentait une façade à colombage recouverte de plantes. On pouvait appeler cette maison, une maison verte. Un oiseau avait même fait son nid au bord du toit, et un écureuil d'un beau roux grimpait à l'angle du bâtiment.

Les deux enfants entrèrent dans la maison, et furent joyeusement accueillis par un être aux longues oreilles pointues, de petite taille et au grand yeux bleu pétillants. Cet être, vêtu d'une petite robe verte avec des bordures rousses enserra les deux Potter dans ses petits bras menus.

-Mindy, doucement ou tu vas nous étouffer!

-Mais Mindy est tellement contente que vous soyez de retour!

L'elfe ne les enserra que plus fort dans son étreinte, et ils ne furent interrompu que lorsqu'un rire leur parvint au oreilles.


	11. Lettres et retrouvailles

Après diverses difficultés (temps, inspiration, oubli de transférer l'histoire pour la continuer depuis un autre ordi), me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre!

Mes remerciements à Mini-Yuya pour avoir vu l'horrible faute ;)

Loutre-Drake, ce n'est pas que je veuille ne pas dire le nom du quatuor, c'est juste que je n'ai toujours aucune idée... *se frappe la tête dans le mur*. Courage à toi (j'espere que tu n'as rien de grave).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Salut Harry, salut Lily,_

_Comment se passent vos vacances? Perso, je suis rentré tranquillement, je n'ai rien caché à mes parents de toutes nos aventures, vous auriez vu leur tête! aha! "Un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions", "un Malefoy reste digne et sérieux en toute circonstances", la prochaine fois que mon père me sort ça je vous jure que je lui rappelle cette soirée! Malgré tout je me suis fait passer un savon pour avoir été battu par Hermione et Lily. Selon mon père, la seconde place ne sied pas à "un membre de notre noble famille". J'ai donc l'ordre, l'année prochaine de prendre la première place, auquel cas il m'en cuira. Bon, j'arrêtes d'écrire, je dois aller accueillir, avec le sourire et la bonne humeur, cette chère Pansy. Non mais quelle idée merdique ont eu mes parents d'avoir passé un contrat de mariage avec les siens. Elle ressemble à rien cette fille._

_Draco._

_Salut Draco,_

_Nos vacances se passent bien, on se fait des pique-niques tous les jours en pleine forêt. On a faillit mourir étouffés par notre elfe en entrant chez nous. C'est vrai qu'on aurait bien voulut voir la tête de tes parents, ça devait être drôle! mais n'ai aucun espoir, tu ne battra jamais Lily (dixit elle: Une larve de veracrasse neurasthénique, même blonde, n'atteindra jamais la griffe de la chouette!) _

_Dans tous les cas mon frère je suis de ton côté! courage!_

_Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire "il m'en cuira"? Ton père ne te bas pas quand même?_

_Sinon bon courage avec Pansy, et après concertation, si, elle ressemble à quelque chose: A UN BOULEDOGUE! ahaha_

_As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione?_

_Harry et Lily._

_Salut,_

_Comment se passent vos vacances?Moi je m'amuse beaucoup. Mes parents m'ont emmené faire du ski. Vous avez déjà été à la montagne? C'est génial, vous devriez voir ça!Vous me manquez. Je reviens début août, quand pensez-vous aller sur le chemin de traverses pour faire vos courses? J'ai tellement hâte de lire les livres de nos nouveaux cours!_

_Hermione._

_Lily, tu ne perd rien pour attendre! GRRR! Et non, t'inquiète pas mon père ne me bat pas. Mais il pourrait me priver de certaines choses dont je refuse absolument d'être privé._

_J'ai reçut une lettre d'Hermione, comme vous normalement._

_Draco, vexé alors qu'en plus il se tape le bouledogue (très bon surnom soit dit en passant) jusqu'à la mi-août._

_Salut Hermione,_

_C'est cool que tu passe de bonnes vacances, mais ne peut tu pas simplement en profiter plutôt que de penser déjà à la rentrée? On est a peine à la mi-juillet! Bibliothèque en construction ambulante!_

_Harry._

_Ps: n'écoute pas ce rabat-joie je suis aussi impatiente que toi! On attend les lettres de fournitures et on se cale un jour au chemin de traverse!_

_Lily._

_Salut Hermione,_

_Pourrais-tu éviter, je te prie, de déjà commencer à me rabattre les oreilles avec la rentrée? Profite de tes vacances et fiche moi la paix! Ca va être quoi sinon? en août tu vas déjà parler des devoirs voir des examens de fin d'année? ZUT!_

_Draco._

_Salut Hermione,_

_As-tu reçu toi aussi ta liste de fourniture? Je trouve inquiétant d'avoir autant de livre du même auteur à acheter. Néanmoins que dirais-tu de se retrouver le dernier mercredi des vacances pour aller faire nos emplettes?_

_Lily._

_Salut Lily,_

_Dernier mercredi, c'est noté. Draco m'a confirmé qu'il serait là. Trop hâte!_

_Hermione._

Les vacances passèrent bien vite, avec les échanges de lettre, et bientôt le dernier mercredi des vacances arriva.

Chacun de son côté pris un portoloin, une cheminée ou les transport en commun pour arriver au Chaudron Baveur.

Hermione, Draco et leurs familles y arrivèrent en même temps. Les Malefoy furent étonnés en revoyant les parents d'Hermione, car ceux-ci les saluèrent comme il convenait dans la haute société sorcière. Ils expliquèrent qu'en voyant Hermione étudier les coutumes des sorciers, ils s'y étaient mis aussi afin de ne pas faire d'impair en face des sorciers. Ils savaient qu'Hermione ferait sa vie dans le monde magique et ils ne voulaient pas risquer de l'empêcher d'accéder à ce qu'elle voulait plus tard à cause d'une maladresse faite à l'encontre d'un sorcier haut placé.

Les Malefoy et les Granger discutèrent des diverses coutumes, les sorcières qui avaient existées autrefois dans le monde moldu notamment.

Les jumeaux Potter entrèrent dans le Chaudron baveur peu après.

-Harry, Lily! On est là, héla Hermione en agitant son bras.

-C'est qui lui?

Les jumeaux étaient arrivés en compagnie d'un garçon plus jeune et intimidé. Le garçon avait de soyeux cheveux noir, attachés en une courte queue de cheval et de grand yeux bleu attentifs.

-Hermione, Draco, mesdames et messieurs Malefoy et Granger, nous vous présentons Vann Mist. C'est un orphelin qui habite près de chez nous. Comme il est sorcier, nous l'avons recueilli.

-Je rêve, ou il porte tes vêtements de l'année dernière, demanda Draco, faisant rougir le jeune garçon.

Lily leur expliqua qu'il vivait dans la rue lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré. Aujourd'hui ils venaient aussi dans l'intention de lui faire sa propre garde robe. Puis Harry se plaignit d'avoir faim, il commandèrent donc un repas à Tom le barman et se remplirent tranquillement l'estomac avant de commencer leurs courses.

-Au fait, Harry, Lily, vous avez lu les nouvelles de la gazette?

-Non, ça dit quoi?

-Sirius Black, qui avait été enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir trahi vos parent à été relâché. Les aurors on reçut des souvenirs du jour où les Potter ont choisit leur gardien du secret. Les souvenirs ont été vérifiés et ils n'ont pas été falsifiés. Du coup, Black qui n'était au final pas le gardien du secret, à du être relâché, et avec les excuses du ministre, expliqua Draco.

Les jumeaux ne semblèrent pas plus étonné que cela, et passèrent bien vite à d'autres sujets de discussions.


	12. Courses, vaille que vaille

Et un second chapitre dans la foulée!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le repas enfin terminé, il allèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Ils passèrent tout d'abord à Gringott, afin de retirer de l'argent, mais également pour ouvrir un compte pour Vann, sur lequel les jumeaux Potter placèrent près de 500 Gallions. Il commencèrent ensuite leur courses par les affaires qu'il avaient tous en commun: plumes, parchemins, encre, le tout trouvable chez Scribenpenne et les ingrédients de base en potions chez l'apothicaire. Puis ils passèrent prendre le chaudron, le télescope, la balance en cuivre et les fioles de cristal pour le jeune Vann, avant de se faire traîner par Hermione jusqu'à la boutique de Fleury et Bott. Chacun pris rapidement ses livres et ils parvinrent de justesse à échapper à un homme blond avec une robe myosotis qui tenta d'attraper les jumeaux. Ils entendirent néanmoins que ce personnage souriant et à l'air idiot, selon Draco, serait leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal cette année.

Draco passa ensuite au magasin de Quidditch, son père ayant décidé de lui offrir un balai. Il souhaitait passer les sélection des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Pendant ce temps, les filles emmenèrent Vann quelques magasin plus loin, dans l'intention dans faire l'heureux possesseur d'un animal.

-Alors Vann, que voudrais tu?

Celui-ci regarda bien partout, n'osant croire qu'il pouvait choisir celui qu'il voulait, puis il se dirigea vers un chaton noir, seul au fond de sa cage, qui dormait.

-Celui là me tenterais bien.

Le vendeur s'approcha et leur signala que ce n'était pas un chaton ordinaire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je ne pourrais pas le prendre pour Poudlard, demanda un Vann qui commençait déjà à regretter son choix.

-En vérité c'est un fléreur, le cousin magique du chat. Vous pouvez tout à fait le prendre à Poudlard de ce fait. Il est extrêmement intelligent, et s'il vous accepte, vous aurez un merveilleux partenaire.

Le vendeur, ouvrit doucement la cage et tapota les barreaux afin de réveiller le dormeur. Le petit fléreur se leva et tourna vers eux sa petite tête au grandes oreilles et ils virent qu'un croissant de lune blanc s'étalait sur son front. Vann tendit une main vers l'animal, afin de le laisser le sentir. Le fléreur s'avança, et finit par lui sauter dans les bras en ronronnant.

-Bien, à l'évidence vous convenez à ce petit. La caisse est par ici. Cela vous fera 8 Gallions, s'il vous plaît. Je sais cela semble cher, mais ce fléreur est un pur race!

L'animal bien calé dans les bras de son nouveau compagnon, les enfants sortirent de la boutique retrouver Harry et les Malefoy.

Se dirigeant vers la boutique de Madame Guipure, ils croisèrent les Weasley auxquels le quatuor fit un signe de tête. Il semblait que la petite dernière allait à son tour entrer à Poudlard.

Madame Guipure fut très rapide à confectionner les robes d'école des cinq étudiants. Par contre, il fut plus long de choisir les vêtement qui composerait la garde robe du plus jeune. Les mère de Draco et d'Hermione s'y attaquèrent avec entrain et goût, heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux du shopping à faire pour un enfant, et cela sous les regard désespérés mais attendris de leurs maris. Mais ne trouvant pas assez de vêtements à leur goût elles entraînèrent tout le petit groupe dans un autre magasin, nommé Tissard et Brodette.

-Ohh! Madame Malefoy, regardez moi cette robe de soirée! n'est elle pas magnifique?

-Et que pensez-vous de celle là?

Puis chacune vit un morceau de tissus dépasser de sous un même tas de linge et elles se jetèrent dessus. Elle se retrouvèrent à tenir une même robe, à la coupe qui s'évasait très légèrement a partir de la taille. Elle obligèrent le jeune garçon à aller l'enfiler dans une cabine d'essayage, en le poussant. Quand il en ressorti, tous furent soufflés. la robe semblait avoir été faite pour lui. D'un gris perle légèrement pailleté avec un col en V, avec des manches d'une teinte bleu ardoise pâle, il était magnifique.

-On dirait un elfe de Fondcombe, gloussa la mère d'Hermione.

Si peu d'entre eux savait de quoi elle parlait, Hermione leur promis de leur faire découvrir les écrits de ce moldu. La mère de Draco quand à elle décida qu'il ne devrait surtout pas porter de t-shirt ou de chemise en dessous, mais qu'une délicate chaîne d'argent serait la bienvenue. Même le fléreur approuva la déclaration d'un miaulement content.

Encore une heure passa, avant que les deux dames n'aient terminé leurs recherches de vêtements. Elles en étaient durant ce temps venues à s'appeler par leurs prénoms, s'étant découvert plus que le shopping comme passion commune.

-Monsieur Malefoy? Je crains que nos femmes n'aient décidé de faire alliance... nous sommes perdus, plaisanta monsieur Granger.

-Je le crois également, monsieur Granger.

Vann repartit donc de la boutique de vêtement avec une vingtaine de paquets, bien plus que les Potter n'avaient pensé acheter sans pour autant réduire leurs achat au strict minimum.

Le groupe, épuisé, alla se poser à une table du célèbre glacier Florian Fortârome. Il ne restait à acheter que la baguette du nouvel étudiant, mais tous avaient besoin d'un petit encas.

Un serveur s'empressa de venir leur fournir les cartes avant de partir prendre la commande d'une table voisine.

Chacun chercha ce qu'il souhaitait prendre, Narcissa conseillant sa nouvelle amie tandis que les deux memebres masculins du quatuor s'échangeait des messes basses.

-Lily, demanda timidement Vann, quand ils citent des animaux, c'est pas vraiment l'animal dans la glace hein?

-Généralement non, autrement c'est précisé.

Le serveur revint à l'instant ou le dernier de la tablée eu posé sa carte.

Alors, mesdames et messieurs? Vous avez fait votre choix? N'hésitez pas à tester nos nouveaux goûts de glace, ils sont exquis!

Lucius fut le premier à parler.

- Sorbet trois boules Assam pour moi, deux boules à la violette, je suppose Narcissa?

-Effectivement.

-Et trois boules patacitrouille pour Draco.

-Non, je prendrais plutôt une double Mucus de veracrasse et cacahuète.

-Que te passe t-il par la tête fils?

-Un concours avec Harry père. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bien, répondit le serveurs, ensuite?

-Trois boules au munster pour moi! Je suis très tenté de tenter cette glace étonnante, s'exclama monsieur Granger.

-James! N'espère pas m'embrasser avant plusieurs jours si tu oses prendre cette glace!

-Désolé ma chérie, mais la tentation est trop forte.

Souriante, Narcissa indiqua au serveur que madame Granger avait arrêté son choix sur une coupe à la primevère.

Hermione quant à elle choisit la coupe à la patacitrouille.

-Très bien, et vous jeunes gens? Sur quoi se portent vos choix?

-Une triple rose et sang.

-Argh Lily je comprendrais jamais comment tu fais!

-C'est simple, petit frère, je prend ma cuillère, je prend de la glace dedans, je la mets dans ma bouche et je l'avale.

-Beurk. Je prendrais une double jus de Horglup.

-Et tu oses me faire une réflexion? Bref, Vann qu'à tu choisis?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et le pauvre garçon bafouilla tellement que personne ne sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à ce que James Granger, ayant refait le tour de sa carte, ne demande s'il souhaitait bien la glace crapaud choco-menthe.

Le serveur put finaliser sa commande et s'en aller quand le garçon hocha la tête vigoureusement.

-James, comment avez vous réussit à traduire ces bafouillements?

-Je suis dentiste, j'ai donc l'habitude des gens qui ne peuvent pas parler correctement et j'ai appris à décrypter leur langage approximatif.

-Interessant... mais qu'est-ce qu'un dentiste?

-Une personne dont vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin mon cher Lucius, vu votre sourire, répondit en riant James avant de lui expliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint avec les premières coupes. Des boules noires furent déposées devant Lucius, des boules oranges devant Hermione, de pâles violettes devant Narcissa, des bleus soutenues devant Jean Granger, et des rose veinées de rouge devant Lily.

Les autres, ayant demandés des parfum se trouvant parmis les nouveautés, attendirent cinq minutes de plus.

Mais l'attente en valut la peine lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent avec leurs coupe devant les yeux.

James Granger eu droit à des boules très légèrement orangées avec des rayures de même couleur mais plus prononcées. Celles d'Harry présentaient un mélange de rose et de marron alors que celles de Draco étaient verdâtres avec des petits morceaux de cacahuète. Mais la glace la plus surprenante fut sans conteste celle du jeune Vann. Ses boules de glaces étaient d'un vert bleuté brillant, plein de pustules. Et lorsqu'elles éclataient elles laissaient couler un filet de chocolat fumant.

Tous savourèrent leurs glaces puis, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la boutique d'Ollivanders, le fabricant de baguette de Grande Bretagne. En entrant dans la boutique, il eurent une belle surprise. Sirius Black était là. Sa baguette ayant été détruite lors de son emprisonnement, il était venu s'en procurer une nouvelle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la famille Malefoy, mais se précipita sur les jumeaux lorsqu'il les vis.

-Lily, Harry! Ca fait tellement plaisir de vous voir! Je vous ai cherché ces derniers jours mais impossible de vous trouver! Je suis votre parrain, et je voulais vous proposer de venir habiter avec moi! Bien sûr je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ni la possibilité de remettre la maison en état mais...

-Désolé, parrain, mais nous refusons. Mindy s'occupe très bien de nous depuis ce jour funeste et nous préférons rester dans notre maison, coupa Lily.

Sirius sembla décontenancé par leur réponse, et un peu triste également. Il pensait que les jumeaux auraient acceptés, ainsi il aurait eu de la compagnie et aurait pu leur apprendre tant de choses sur leurs parents.

-Mais nous pourrons passer de temps en temps si tu veux. Par contre nous viendrons avec notre petit frère!

Le sombre sorcier regarda Harry avec des yeux rond, surpris, mais il comprit lorsque l'histoire lui fut résumée. Il les invita tous les trois à venir manger le lendemain chez lui, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Puis il s'en alla après avoir payé sa nouvelle baguette.

-Mademoiselle et monsieur Potter. Bois d'aulne, ventricule de dragon, 25,9 centimètres, rigide. Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, facile à manier et très souple. Un souci avec vos baguettes?

-En vérité nous venons pour notre jeune ami qui entre à Poudlard.

Ollivanders s'intéressa alors au plus jeune sorcier du groupe, qui était légèrement apeuré par les yeux blancs de l'homme.

-Bonjour, jeune homme...De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette?

-Il est droitier, répondit Draco en voyant que le plus jeune ne répondait pas.

-Bien.

Voici une première baguette, hêtre et ventricule de dragon, 22,5cm.

Comme il ne se passait rien, Ollivanders repris la baguette et en proposa en nouvelle, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Le temps passait, les adultes s'impatientaient, et les baguettes du magasins s'entassait sans succès.

Puis le fabricant de baguette, jeta un regard perçant à Vann, et marmonna dans sa barbe en allant chercher une énième baguette.

-Je me demande si celle ci pourrait vous convenir. Je n'en ai créé qu'une, et je me demande toujours pourquoi. Je n'utilise habituellement que trois éléments comme coeur de baguette. Mais lorsque j'ai conçut celle-ci, je savais qu'aucun de ses trois éléments ne s'allierait avec ce bois particulier.

Vann pris l'étrange baguette rouge et blanche que le vieil homme lui tendait et tous purent sentir la vague de douce chaleur qui sortit de la baguette.

-Vraiment étonnant. Bien que sachant que ce sont les jeunes Potter qui vous ont conduit ici, je ne devrait pas être surpris. Voyez vous, votre baguette est très particulière. Son bois bien d'un arbre qui est né de l'alliance de deux autres: le chêne rouge, très utile pour le duel et les inventions et le chêne blanc, relié à la nature. Merlin lui même avait une baguette de chêne blanc. Son coeur, quand à lui, n'est rien d'autre qu'un crin de sombral. J'ai toujours considéré les autres éléments que ceux que j'utilise comme moins puissant, mais il se trouve que dans votre baguette, il a révélé une puissance incroyable. 26 centimètres de puissance et de sagesse, très souple. Vous êtes vous aussi destiné à de grande choses je pense.

Lily paya les 14 Gallions que coûtait la baguette et chacun se prépara à rentrer chez soi. Les Malefoy partirent les premiers, par la cheminette du Chaudron Baveur, et les Granger empruntèrent. Les Potter, quant à eux, retournèrent dans une ruelle et utilisèrent de nouveau leur portoloin.


	13. Visite et rentrée

Après des difficultés à écrire la suite, et d'autres projet, voici enfin la suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain, comme promis les Potter se rendirent chez Sirius. Ils toquèrent à la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd, dont ils avaient reçut l'adresse plus tôt le matin. Sirius leur ouvrit, couvert de poussière mais avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, vous voilà! J'ai tout juste finit de nettoyer intégralement la cuisine et le salon, donc je n'ai pas encore préparé à manger mais je vais faire vite! entrez, entrez!

Le corridor était sombre, les murs de l'escalier présentant une morbide collection de tête d'elfes de maison empaillés. Ils se laissèrent guider dans le salon qui était, bien que vert, propre et plus accueillant. Les jeunes sorciers s'installèrent, et Mindy, qui les avaient accompagnés pesta devant la paresse de l'elfe des Black. Elle demanda à Sirius si elle pouvait s'occuper du repas, et sermonner Kreattur, son elfe, au passage, ce que le sorcier accepta, heureux de pouvoir se poser.

Sirius expliqua à ses jeunes invités que sitôt après leur rencontre, il était revenu ici, la damnée maison de son enfance, et qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de nettoyer pour la rendre un peu plus présentable.

-Bien entendu, les sortilèges ménagers ne sont pas mon fort, du coup j'ai pas trop avancé, mais au moins j'ai pu virer toutes les bestioles de la maison! enfin sauf ..

Des cris venant le cuisine le stoppèrent, et ils tendirent tous l'oreille.

-Innommable! Aucun travail! Paresseux! Indigne d'un elfe respectable, furent ce qu'ils entendirent. Ils comprirent, en souriant, que Kreattur s'était pointé dans la cuisine et se prenait le sermon du siècle.

-C'est vrai que Mindy connaissait Kreattur, du fait de mon amitié avec James... j'avais oublié à quel point son caractère était volcanique, rit Sirius. Ca fait plaisir de ne pas en faire les frais, pour une fois!

Une demi heure plus tard, les sorciers s'installèrent à table et les deux elfes, dont l'un entra contraint par le regard foudroyant du second, apportèrent les plats. Un succulent ragoût de boeuf, accompagné d'un vin des elfes sans alcool. Une crème de citron en forme de poussin géant termina le repas.

-C'est quoi ce truc, s'étonna Sirius.

-La spécialité de Mindy, la crème de citron! elle lui fait prendre les forme qu'elle veut, et ça tien! Une fois elle nous en a fait en forme de calamar, comme celui du lac de Poudlard, qui tenait debout, sur quatre de ses tentacules!

-Et ben, chapeau l'artiste!

Les assiettes une fois vides, les quatre sorciers s'installèrent dans les canapé, jouant au échecs ou discutant. Puis, en fin d'après midi, les trois jeunes durent rentrer chez eux. Mindy, déclara à Sirius qu'elle reviendrais, sitôt que l'école aurait repris, afin de l'aider à remettre la maison en état, ainsi que son elfe. Lorsque Mindy les transplana, ils manquèrent le regard, pour une fois sérieux, que Sirius posa sur Vann. Il alla se poser de nouveaux dans le canapé et réfléchit de longues heures.

-Alors vous trois, vous avez passé une bonne journée au square Grimmaurd?

-Oui, madame, répondit le plus jeune des trois.

-Allons, Vann, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, répondit la première personne en souriant.

-Je file en cuisine préparer le repas de ce soir, je pensais faire des fish and chips, dit Mindy

-Yes , Mindy! File vite, tu me donne trop faim, s'exclama Harry

-Harry! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas baver sur le tapis! Incorrigible ce garçon! Tu viens Lily? Je vais te montrer un nouveau sortilège.

-Hey, et nous?

-Vous, c'est, aucun problème pour Vann s'il veut venir, mais toi c'est uniquement si tu es calme!

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite. Dans toutes le maisons où vivaient de jeunes sorciers, ce fut la cavalcade. Terminer des valises, petit déjeuner en urgence, et ensuite se rendre à la gare King's Cross. Les jumeaux, Draco, Vann et Hermione arrivèrent tôt pour pouvoir choisir un wagon et éviter les embouteillages sur le quai. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans leur wagon et papotèrent à propos de leurs livres, tout en répondant aux questions du plus jeune d'entre eux. Bien vite le quai se remplit d'une foule bruyante. Le train se remplit, lui aussi, petit à petit.

La porte du compartiment de nos héros s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois rouquins.

-Hey, Gred, Forge! Que faites vous là, demanda Harry.

-On fuit Percy. Il est de plus en plus chiant. Et au fait, on vous présente notre petite soeur, Ginny. Elle entre à Poudlard cette année, répondirent les deux rouquins en finissant par indiquer la personne rentrée derrière eux.

-Ca tombe bien,Vann est en première année aussi!

Les deux plus jeunes se sourirent timidement et s'installèrent côte à côte, commençant à faire connaissance. Tous remarquèrent que la jeune Weasley avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder Harry sans rougir et cela les fit silencieusement rire.

Le train démarra alors, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ai fait attention au signal du départ, ce qui fit que tous se retrouvèrent par terre, emmêlés les uns au autres, morts de rire au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois.

- Mon cher Théo, je crois que nous venons de tomber sur une situation compromettante...

-Je dirais même plus, mon cher Blaise, très compromettante. Quatre Gryffondor, deux Serpentard et deux sans maisons, batifolant allègrement dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express.

-Que vont dire les professeurs? Et leurs parents, quand ils vont apprendre cela? En as tu idée mon cher Théo?

-Il va y avoir du renvoi, c'est certain, ricanèrent de concert les deux Serpentard.

-Théo, Blaise, plutôt que vous foutre de nous, aidez nous plutôt à nous relever, gueula Draco, à moitié étouffé sous les corps de ses camarades.

Toujours rigolant, les deux nouveaux arrivant tendirent des mains secourables, démêlèrent des jambes, pour aider chacun à retrouver sa place. Puis ils pressèrent un peu chacun pour pouvoir s'asseoir eux aussi. Les discussions continuèrent, notamment quand au fait que les jumeaux Weasley avaient prévue une blague pour fêter leur retour à Poudlard.

Ils ne furent interrompu que par le passage du chariot de friandises, où le quatuor prit un bon stock de chaque sorte de bonbon et le partagea.

Le soleil se descendait sur l'horizon lorsque le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard. Les premières années suivirent Hagrid pour la traversée du lac, tandis que le quatuor et ceux de leur année découvraient les diligences. Quelques uns furent surpris, de voir les étranges créatures noires qui tractaient leur moyen de locomotion, surtout quand ils s'aperçurent que la majorité des élèves ne les voyaient pas. Harry et Lily, durent notamment décrire ces bêtes à leurs amis.

Arrivé à Poudlard, il entrèrent et s'installèrent, presque à regrets, chacun à leurs tables. L'entrée du professeur McGonagall et des nouveaux élèves ne se fit pas attendre. Les jeunes élèves étaient très nerveux. Ils ne savaient, pour la plupart, pas ce qui les attendaient.

Le choipeaux poussa la chansonnette et la répartition put commencer.

-Bole Lucian!

-SERPENTARD!

- Bradley Selim!

-SERDAIGLE!

-Crivey Colin!

-GYFFONDOR!

-Derrick Peregrine!

-SERPENTARD!

A chaque fois qu'un élève étais envoyé dans une maison, la tablée correspondante poussait des vivats, tout du moins... dans trois maisons. A la table des vert et argent, les applaudissement étaient polis, et seul Harry criait, tentant de faire plus de bruit que les autre maisons.

-Harper Johnathan!

-SERPENTARD!

Un peu après ce fut le tour d'une jolie blondinette, qui mis du temps à réagir à l'appel de son nom.

-Lovegood Luna!

-SERDAIGLE!

-Mist Vann!

-SERDAIGLE!

Le quatuor applaudit chaudement, en même temps que la table des bleu et bronze, s'attirant des regards étonnés.

-Montgomery Mary!

-POUFSOUFFLE!

-Montgomery Adriane!

-POUFSOUFFLE!

Les deux jumelles se serrèrent prirent dans leur bras, heureuses d'être ensemble pour les sept année à Poudlard.

-Peakes Jimmy!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Summerby Julian!

-POUFSOUFFLE!

Bientôt le professeur McGonagall passa les V et ce fut le tour de la plus jeune des Weasley.

-Weasley Ginny!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Wolpert Nigel!

-GRYFFONDOR!

La répartition se termina, et après le discours de Dumbledore, qui avait décidé pour une fois de le faire avant le repas, tous se jetèrent sur la nourriture, affamés. Ce fut les estomac bien remplis que les élèves se dirigèrent ou furent guidés vers leurs maisons respectives. Une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendait dans leurs dortoirs.


	14. Première Journée

Adenoide: Ginny n'est pas resté avec Ron car elle à suivit ses frères jumeaux tout simplement. Et il y aura bien un pairing Harry/Hermione mais qui ne durera pas. Et ginny ne sera jamais avec Harry.

* * *

Au petit matin, le sommeil commençais a peine a poindre lorsque Lily et Hermione se réveillèrent. Elles s'étirèrent et allèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain. Pendant que l'une s'occupait de se nettoyer le visage, de se coiffer longuement, la seconde pris une douche rapide. Ensuite elles échangèrent leurs places, toujours en discutant.

- Lily, tu sais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment a propos de cette année...

-Ah bon? Quoi donc?

-Je crois qu'il va encore se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais. Même si, en soit, avec ton frère et toi, on est facilement certain de vivre de sacrées aventures, ajouta Hermione, riant, en s'enroulant dans sa serviette.

Elles retrouvèrent les garçons en bas de l'escalier et discutèrent rapidement avant de se quitter pour aller chacun a leur table ou les attendaient le petit déjeuner. Les discussions allaient bon train lorsque la première étrangeté arriva. Un bruit similaire a celui du transplanage se fit entendre, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers l'origine du bruit. A la table des professeurs, un étrange nuage s'étiolait petit a petit, laissant apparaître un étrange coq géant, couleur myosotis, à la place du professeur Lockhart. Les gens n'eurent pas le temps de vraiment rire que d'autre bruits se firent entendre. Une vache, un lézard, un renard, un poulpe apparurent a la place d'élèves. Puis l'ensemble de la grande salle se nimba de fumée. Les tables des quatre maisons se retrouvèrent a ressembler a des zoo gloussant et piaillant, de rire et d'indignation. Les regards se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs, ou se produisit le dernier des nuages. Dumbledore fut le seul a rire de sa propre transformation en chèvre multicolore, bien que certains apprécièrent la leur, tel MacGonagall devenue une superbe lionne avec un foulard écossais au cou. Pomfresh devint une dragonne blanche, Hagrid un ours brun dont le poil semblait aussi doux que ses longues griffes étaient pointues. Rusard, a sa grande horreur, devint un rat gris galeux et, poursuivit par sa chatte, ne réussi qu'a trouver refuge qu'en se perchant sur le professeur Vector transforme en un placide fléreur. Sinistra se découvrit aimablement sous forme d'un grand hibou noir alors qu'a ses cotes Rogue grondait en fixant les élèves, sous l'apparence d'un hippogriffe. Flitwick lui, était un joli vivet dore, voletant, en chantonnant, autour de ses collègues avec un grand amusement . Chourave, sans aucune surprise se trouva changée en botruc alors que Brulopot se transformait en croup et Babbling en veaudelune. Burbage, Bibine et Trelawney furent les dernieres a se transformer, respectivement en demiguise, en jobarbille et en augurey. Binns, fut le seul membre du corps professoral a ne pas se transformer, et pour cause, son état ne lui permettant pas de manger. Un petit singe, que tout le monde identifia sans peine comme étant un griffondor de première année du nom de Colin Crivey, grâce a son appareil photo, mitrailla toute la salle, ainsi que lui même, avec l'intention de garder le souvenir de cette blague matinale, et vendre a ceux qui le voudraient des copies des photos. Un commerce photographique intense allait s'installer.

Au moment même ou la cloche sonna, tous retrouvèrent leur forme humaine, et ayant tous été transforme sans exception hormis les fantômes, les professeurs ne pouvaient punir qui que ce soit.

Les élèves se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leurs cours respectifs après avoir été récupérer leurs affaires ainsi que littéralement et massivement agressés les préfets pour avoir leurs emplois du temps. Le quatuor commençait avec la botanique. A leur grand étonnement, le professeur Chourave n'était pas la lorsqu'il furent tous arrivés. Elle arriva derrière eux, en compagnie de Lockhart, qui s'excusa car il avait montré à sa collègue comment s'occuper d'une plante qu'il avait souvent rencontré au cours de ses voyages. Chourave, exaspérée, emmena ses élèves a la serre numéro 3 et se retint visiblement d'envoyer un sortilège a son impertinent collègue lorsqu'il osa lui dire qu'il retenait les jumeaux Potter quelques minutes.

-Ah mes jeunes amis! Je sais bien que c'est vous qui avez fait cette petite blague tout a l'heure. Très amusante d'ailleurs. La célébrité vous attire, je le comprend parfaitement, mais vous devriez d'abord vous concentrer sur vos études. Vous aurez tout le temps, une fois sortis de poudlard, de vous consacrer a la célébrité! Je sais, vous me direz, que venant de quelqu'un comme moi, cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière-Hebdo...

-Pardon d'interrompre votre monologue, professeur, mais:

Point 1: Nous ne cherchons aucunement la célébrité, ce sont les sorciers qui nous l'ont collés sur le dos d'office sans rien savoir.

Point 2: nous ne sommes en rien les instigateurs de la blague de tout a l'heure.

Point 3: nous avons cours donc, au déplaisir de vous revoir.

Lily attrapa brusquement son frère et l'entraîna vers le serre ou se déroulait leur cours, laissant leur professeur bouche bée. Harry eu juste le temps de lui crier qu'elle était toujours comme ça et qu'il en était navre, avant que la porte de la serre ne se referme.

-Tiens, mademoiselle et monsieur Potter. Je pensais que le professeur Lockart vous auraient retenus plus longtemps.

-Et bien, madame, malgré que ce soit un professeur, lorsqu'il à commencé a partir dans un monologue aussi erroné qu'insipide, je l'ai interrompu et nous l'avons, excusez moi le jeu de mot, littéralement planté.

Chourave lança un sourire joyeux a Lily, ses yeux brillants de contentement, et elle débuta son cours avec sa bonne humeur habituelle renouvellée.

-Bien, qui peut me dire ce que sont les plantes devant vous?

-Des mandragores, madame, répondit un élève.

-Exact, et quels sont leur utilité et leur danger?

-Elles sont utilisées dans des potions contre la pétrification, et leur cri peut tuer.

-Parfait, miss Granger. Cinq point a chaque maison. Les mandragores que vous voyez ici sont très jeunes, leurs cris ne ferait que vous offrir un séjour à l'infirmerie, mais nous allons tout de même mettre les caches oreilles que voici. Une fois que chacun aura mis le sien, vous les rempoterez afin qu'elles puissent grandir tranquillement.

Les élèves se débrouillèrent pour ne pas prendre un cache oreille pelucheux et rose bonbon jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive et ne le prenne d'office, ayant envie d'avoir l'air idiot. Le rempotage se passa bien, malgré les inaudibles étouffement de dégoût des élèves a la vue des racines humanoïdes et criantes des mandragores. Neville s'effondra très vite, ayant décalé son cache oreille en s'essuyant le front alors qu'il luttait pour sortir sa plante de son pot. Chourave le transporta a l'extérieur de la serre, et l'aida a reprendre des couleurs avant de revenir en ayant pris soin de coller son cache oreille bien en place.

Le cours suivant, les amena à changer un scarabée en bouton. Les membres du quatuor furent les premiers à parvenir à effectuer la métamorphose demandée, après avoir passé la moitié du cours à leur courir après.

- Je vous jure, du grand n'importe quoi! Ce serait pourtant plus simple de faire la transformation inverse, pesta Draco.

-En fait non, transformer un objet en animal est extrêmement difficile, d'autant plus en animal vivant. Je ne suis pas sure que beaucoup de septièmes années y parviennent, bien qu'il aient à l'étudier, répliqua Hermione.

Harry s'interposa, n'ayant pas envie d'entre parler de cours durant la pause de midi. Alors qu'ils pestaient contre le fait de devoir se séparer pour manger, il tombèrent, littéralement, sur les jumeaux Weasley.

-Tu vois Gred, je te disait que c'était bien leurs douces voix que l'on entendait.

-Je reconnais mes tord, Forge. D'ailleurs pense tu que...?

-Bonne idée mon cher frère! Allons y de ce pas!

Alors que le quatuor se demandait à quoi les jumeaux avait pensé, il furent attrapés et traînés par un discret escalier pas très loin de la Grande Salle.. Il arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une nature morte, et l'un des rouquins chatouilla une poire qui se mit à rigoler silencieusement, déclenchant le mécanisme d'une porte cachée. Le quatuor découvrit alors une immense salle, ou cinq tables étaient disposés de la même manière que dans la Grande Salle. Des elfes de maison s'affairaient dans tout les coins, cuisinant, ou transportant des plats jusque sur les tables, ou elles disparaissaient subitement. Une assiette vide et à l'évidence utilisée réapparut, et fut déplacée dans l'évier suite au claquement de doigt d'un des elfes.

Les jumeaux expliquèrent ce qu'était cet endroit, et tous s'installèrent à une table. Un elfes vont leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger et boire, et avant même d'avoir fini de parler, ils furent servis.

Après avoir mangé tranquillement, tout en rigolant et en échangeant des idées de blagues, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs prochains cours. Les rouquins filèrent, dès qu'il furent au bon croisement, vers la bibliothèque, et le quatuor continua sa route, leurs visages s'assombrissant, vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Dès que le professeur les laissa entrer, ils foncèrent prendre place au fond de la salle, et disposèrent leur livres en pile devant eux.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence se fit. Il tendit la main, prit sur la table de Neville son exemplaire de Randonnée avec les Trolls et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'oeil sur la couverture du livre.

-Ca, c'est moi, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur la photo en clignant de l'oeil à son tour. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

-Vous auriez du essayer pourtant, cela l'aurait sûrement fait mourir d'éblouissement...

-Merci mademoiselle Potter.

De légers ricanement se firent entendre, Lockhart étant le seul à n'avoir pas comprit l'ironie de la phrase.

-Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua d'un coup de baguette tout les questionnaires puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Allez-y vous avez une demi heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.

Les élèves jetèrent un regard à leurs questionnaires et furent abasourdis.

Lily commença à y répondre d'un coup de plume rageur, sous le ricanement de Draco, en murmurant plus d'insultes à l'intention de leur enseignant qu'il n'y a d'élèves dans tout le château.

* * *

Avez vous des idées de questions débiles et inutiles pour le questionnaire de Lockhart? Je vais déjà reprendre les quatre de Rowling, mais je compte vous assommer avec les 54 questions! mouhahaha


End file.
